


Future Reunion

by AFY2018



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: After Season 3, Sara meets a familiar face and decides to leave the Legends in place of a new adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

“Sorry gang,” Sara began from her spot at the center console, “vacay’s cut short. We’re going home.”

Zari leaned back against the office wall behind Sara, looking around at the others, “Why?”

Sara looked over her shoulder at her, spotting Mick finally meander in from his quarters. “Monthly task from the bureau, let’s get this all finished so we can relax again,” she finished on her way to her seat. “Gideon, can you set us on the course?”

“Yes, Captain,” their AI agreed.

She waited until everyone was buckled before setting the ship up for travel and speeding through space and time. They traveled through the twisting green wormhole until they finally landed in their destination. Sara let out a small sigh and unbuckled herself. She hated these missions. They were dull and uneventful, a waste of their time, but it was one of the small promises made to the Bureau for them to keep their ship.

“So, where are we?” Zari asked, stretching in her seat.

“More like when?” Wally chimed in, elbowing an enthusiastic Ray in the side, earning a wide smile usually saved for Nate’s puns.

Sara glanced at them with a tired smirk and shook her head. “Star City, née Starling City, February 3rd, 2034. That'll be interesting. No one screw anything up. If you see yourself or anyone you know, do not talk to them. Just keep to yourself.” She unbuckled her seat and launched herself up to the center console with the others behind her.

“Why are we here?” Mick gruffly asked, somehow finding a bag of chips to munch on.

“As I said, the Time Bureau’s monthly mission. A future group has popped up with access to time-traveling tech. We have an HQ, people and pay once we snuff them out. You know what to do, divide and conquer,” she nodded from her spot. “Wally, Zari, and Ray, you guys are going to track down the team. Mick Nate and I are going to be the distraction crew and emergency back up if anything goes wrong.” 

“Is that it?” Nate asked, his arms folded.

“What?”

“Usually you have, like… a wrap up ‘allons-y’ thing,” he shrugged.

“Well, Legends, let’s take out time!” Sara started up, pointing out to the boarding dock.

“Captain Lance, there’s some information for you from the Bureau,” Gideon called from the com.

“Sweet,” she sarcastically nodded, “go, I’ll catch up with you guys later,” she sighed as she flipped her blonde hair around her neck. Sara leaned against the center console, craning her neck around to watch her crew leave.

Once the team left the bridge, Gideon continued. “An old friend of yours is visiting Starling City to take the device. Nyssa al Ghul the current leader of the League of Assassins.”

“I’m home and my ex is here, again?” Sara nodded with an annoyed smirk, “Great.”

“Seems so. Maybe you can distract her?”

“Maybe, where are they?”

“She’s in an apartment while her team is out trying to find the headquarters.”

“Thanks, Gideon.”

“Of course, Captain,” she politely concluded.

Sara quietly sighed and walked off of the ship. Everyone was gone- which was probably for the better- when she finally locked the ship. The Waverider disappeared before her eyes before Sara turned back around to look at her watch, tapping the screen to show the apartment. Her old apartment, of course, that’s where Nyssa was. It wasn’t unusual for them to share the room for missions, it was just weird to still see the building pop up after so long. Sarah hailed a cab and traveled a block away from the apartment. The streets were different, but the same slums she escaped to six years ago. 

She wondered what the Arrow team looked like now. Was Oliver already rockin’ the salt ‘n pepper or did he dye his hair? And Felicity, was she still trying to get into fighting shape or did she decide to use tech to her advantage? Thea, John, what about her dad? Maybe later, but first she had to find her ex.

Sara went her usual route to the apartment, scaling the back alley ladder to the 3rd floor and opening the window. She took a deep breath before tentatively walking forward. An arm shot out, curved knife in hand, and swung around at Sara. She quickly grabbed their arm and yanked them from behind the wall. Sara pulled them close and as she held out the weapon. It was Nyssa, but she looked different. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, but there were silver and white strands scattered around the black hair. Her forehead was slightly wrinkled and housed shallow smile marks. Her face turned from an intense frown to nothing; slight shock or disbelief in the creases, but nothing at the same time.

“Sara?” she asked in a soft shaky tone, one different from the one she remembered.

“Yeah…”

“You haven’t aged a day. Eighteen years and not even a wrinkle,” Nyssa smirked reaching out to stroke her cheek.

“Good skincare routine,” she quickly joked, a nervous tremor in her tone.

She chuckled and sheathed her knife, reaching out for Sara’s hands. “I know you’ve been traveling through time. How long has it been for you?”

Lance clenched her jaw and whispered, “Four years.”

“What have you done?”

“Saved the day, went to the old west, slept with the Queen of France. I got stuck in the 60s.”

“Of course,” Nyssa chuckled, her thumb running over the back of her old friend’s hand.

“I was almost burned at the stake!”

“Why, what did you do?”

“I had too much fun,” she meekly explained.

“Fun?” Nyssa skeptically asked, giving her a small and curious smile.

“My kind of fun.”

“Ah,” she snickered, slightly jutting her head forward. Nyssa took a quick breath and pulled herself back again. “So why are you here, not that I'm really complaining.”

“A quick break. One of my crew members wanted to see the future.”

Nyssa cocked her head to the side and nodded. “You were never a good liar, Sara, but I don’t care at this point.” She took her old friend’s hand and pulled her to the couch. “I’ve missed you so much, my Canary. After Talia was assassinated, I took over and I decided to modernize the League. We’ve embraced the new era of technology. Some of the assassins don’t even need to leave any more to get the job done. Our Rite of Passage includes hacking security cameras and phones, something Talia and Ras didn’t prepare us for. I’ve changed the suits too. Here.” She stood up and grabbed her uniform, laying it out on the floor. Sara glanced at her, a smile creeping across her features at Nyssa’s obvious pride and excitement. “Bullet reflecting plates, weapons are stronger and ready-packs have more jammers and drives with basic code on them.”

“Very modernized,” she added.

“The recruits still think I’m old school,” she laughed.

A tense silence fell between them. So much time had passed, but it felt like yesterday that Sara said goodbye to Starling and naively joined Rip. She glanced down at her friend’s hands, they had more scars than last time but when she held them they were still so smooth and strong. Sara tentatively pulled her forward, resting her head on her shoulder, she still smelled like fire and leather such a uniquely rustic scent. 

Nyssa felt her heart jump and skip a few beats as Sara rested against her, feeling her body go slack for a moment as she settled into her. She wrapped her arms around her back, sliding a hand up to the back of her neck to play with the blonde hairs that tapered off in her fingers. So much time had passed for her that she had thought Sara forgot about her and the league. A part of Nyssa wanted her to leave it behind, but a small panging of selfishness wanted her to never leave her old friend’s thoughts. While Sara was frittering away in time in space, Nyssa was stuck in Nanda Parbat with the chaos her sister left behind. She missed moments with loved ones who didn’t judge her, only clung onto her like they might not see each other again.

The thought struck Nyssa to the core as she tightened her embrace, no longer caring about how hard her heart thumped in her chest. Sara kept her hands wrapped over her thighs and slid her head into the crook of her neck. She truly did miss her assassin, no matter how many times she was filled with fear by the group she was connected to. Her thoughts meandered to the old memories that slowly connected in her mind.

“I’m sorry for leaving you all behind,” Sara whispered into her shoulder.

“I think it was a good break, look at you,” she smiled, pulling away. “Your control is amazing, last I saw you… I didn’t even recognize you,” she ruefully sighed, tucking the stray blonde strands behind her ear, “but now, my god, there’s life in your eyes that I thought had been lost to the pit forever.”

They sat in silence, Sara's least favorite moments, as they reveled in their fate together. Lance took her old friend’s hand and kissed it, flipping her hand over and placing her lips against her palm and the inside of her wrist. She then leaned up and placed a gentle kiss against her lips while she snaked her hand up to Nyssa’s neck, feeling the curve of where her jaw and throat met with her thumb. Her fingers traced over the familiar curves and bumps that she was used to, remembering every imperfection from the cut on her lip to the scar tissue on the back of her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Nyssa’s talented tongue break through her lips and to the familiar battle they had when they were together.

Sara smiled at the tentative way Nyssa carefully took her wrists and pulled them to the back of her neck. The older assassin took her place between Sara’s legs while she braced herself against the arm of the dark sofa.

Rebellious memories passed through her mind of their time together as young assassins to the League. The juvenile things they once did to escape their tasks and have a bit of fun. Then, the usual consequences that always came to bite them in the ass.

Sara pushed her away, earning a concerned look from Nyssa. “Wanna see my ship?”

She chuckled softly, nodding, “Why not?”

The time traveler pressed her watch, a portal opening in front of them to her quarters. She yanked her back up into another kiss, her hands gripping onto the collar of her leather jacket when she tugged her through the bright door and fell onto the bed.

She pushed the heavy jacket off of her shoulders hearing the triumphant clunk on the metal floor. Sara slid her hands up the assassin’s tight black t-shirt and kissed her again, feeling the way Nyssa’s body shivered and nervously flexed against her fingers. She pulled off her shirt and tossed it over her shoulder before bringing herself back into Nyssa’s embrace.

The older woman lifted off Sara’s green shirt, diving for her abdomen with gentle nips and kisses. Nyssa glanced up to watch her pull off her own shirt. Her hands gripped onto her obliques, tackling her against the bed. She looked back up at Sara, who was busy undoing her bra and pecked her cheek.

Nyssa pulled her up into another hungry kiss, taking a quick breath as she tried to slow down. Not only was she not as energetic as she once was when they were in their twenties, but she wasn’t sure when she’d see her again. As Lance ripped open her jeans, Nyssa stopped her hands and pulled them around her hips, taking her time to kiss Sara’s shoulder and neck.

She looked up at her old friend, a curious glance at her actions to stop her while they looked upon one another. Sara chuckled and closed her eyes as her face began to get flush as Nyssa’s teasing tongue worked around her breast. They jostled for position their problems incinerated into the now relaxed air of Sara’s room. Once younger woman stuck her spot over Nyssa, she drew her hips against her own and ground against her, a triumphant heat racing through her nerves as she heard the woman below her groan in flustered impatience.

Sara reached her hand up to her breast as they kissed again. She scraped her nails around Nyssa’s breast and then her nipple, taking pleasure at the goosebumps that quickly raised and tightened across her golden skin. 

The arm she was using to stay above her body slid under to cradle her head. She then ran her hand between their bodies and over Nyssa’s underwear. She pushed her finger against her entrance, slowly dragging it up and down through the wetness that began to soak her underwear. Nyssa quietly gasped at the swift movement, a boiling shock running through her body.

“Sara?” she breathed through the dense musk of growing anticipation.

“Yeah?”

“Did you miss me?”

“Of course I did,” she answered, moving to kiss her cheek. Sara moved her lips down to her neck. “The others didn’t mean as much to me as you did. They didn’t give me what you gave me.”

“What did I give you?”

“Love and guidance, when I died you wanted to give me peace because you knew about the pit’s side effects,” Sara twisted her middle finger into Nyssa as she spoke. Her own core tightened at the wetness of her center and the moan that cracked through the other woman’s lips. “You taught me how to survive even when all I wanted to do was die. You saved me.”

Sara pressed her index finger in, curling them against her slick and spongy walls. She slipped them back in, pushing her thumb against her clit. She scraped her teeth against her neck before nibbling on the tender skin behind her ear. Nyssa moaned softly, threading her fingers through Sara’s hair. She gripped onto the younger woman’s shoulder and ground against her hand, reluctantly groaning through her gritted teeth.

Sara curled her fingers, stroking her with her fingertips as she felt her center clench and pulse around her. Nyssa groaned into the quiet room as she slid her hand to Sara’s. Her body stiffened and her breath got caught in her throat as she came, her stomach clenching while her eyes were squeezed shut. She gripped her hand even harder as Sara pushed her fingers up against the softer flesh of her center, a few short moans uttered in response. Her cheeks felt flush and her head spun as her orgasm continued to spike through her body and core. 

Sara pulled her fingers out, wiping them on her sheets. Nyssa sat up, connecting their lips as she went to straddle her hips.

“Stay here,” she pled, placing sure kisses and playful pecks against her cheek, jaw, lips, and neck.

“I… I can't, I have to stay here,” she answered.

“I still love you,” Nyssa admitted through defeated eyes.

“I love you, too,” Sara repeated looking up at her, “but, I’m doing this for the greater good,” she whispered as she slid out from under her. “And you know I can’t take killing anymore.”

“Then you can train,” she bargained to her while pushing herself against her old friend’s pale body.

“But who will lead the Legends?” she finished intertwining their fingers.

Nyssa nodded, tears seeming to wet her eyes, but not daring to drop as she nodded and said, “Why are we always running away from each other?”

“We’re just needed elsewhere,” she offered.

“In high demand. Well, you are always welcome where I am. Just don’t wait another decade to say hello.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Sara pulled her back in for another kiss. “For now, I still have a while before I need to go.”

From Sara’s spot, perched on the chair by her desk, all she could think about was Nyssa. Every time they were together, Sara ran away from her. It was her connection to the League and everything it stood for, but Nyssa was also right in saying that they seemed to take life on in the opposite direction, swinging back around in moments like what happened a few minutes earlier. They rarely ever spent too long together, fleeting kisses and briefs nights alone, but never long enough to reconnect.

She heard her team enter the ship, their laughter filling out the otherwise empty vessel. Sara hopped out of her chair and to the bridge where the crew was. Zari and Ray almost passed her by, Tomaz stopping in her tracks to ask about her Captain’s whereabouts.

“Where were you?” Zari asked.

“Visiting an old friend,” Sara sighed. “How’d the mission go?”

“We found them and did a quick seizure of the device,” Nate explained. “Who did you meet up with?”

“An old friend,” she dismissed.

“Named?”

“You’re not getting their name.”

“An ex,” Mick cut in.

“Anyway, great job, now we’re free for another month. So go have fun, we’re leaving again for whatever we want,” Sara interrupted. “Mick, meet me in my office.”

“Oooh,” Wally snickered, racing back to his quarters in a flash when Mick shot a look in his direction.

“We’re leaving in three hours. Do what you want until then, but don’t screw anything up.”

Sara walked to her office a few feet from the bridge as the others dispersed. Mick followed behind before he sat in one of the nice chairs in the faux wood office space. She paced behind the desk, earning a curious look from her old colleague. Sara finally walked to her stash and pulled out a bottle of cheap whiskey, screwing off the top and taking a long draw from it before offering it to Mick.

“What’s up, boss?” he asked, handing the bottle back to her.

“I was just faced with a difficult choice,” Sara began in a quiet tone. She leaned against the front of her desk, arms folded as she looked upon him.

“You’re thinking about staying, aren’t you?”

Sara nodded, looking back down, “Gideon sent me to distract Nyssa and I was rudely reminded about how I felt about her. You know, as far away as I run from the League, but somehow I always get reeled back in, especially to her. I just-”

“An emergency has arrived from the Time Bureau,” Gideon reported. “They have offered two uninterrupted months if you succeed.”

“And I just wish I had a moment to breathe,” Sara huffed before hiding the whiskey again. “What is it, Gideon?”

“May 21, 2055. You need to stop an assassination of a local politician, David Cain.”

“Why?”

“An opposition party is created against him later. He’s important for forwarding the progression of unity.”

“I hate this job. How much are we gonna get paid?”

“$60,000, Mr. Rory.”

“I like it,” Mick nodded.

“Okay, who do we have to stop?”

“A woman from the League of Assassins, her name was redacted.”

“Redacted? Can you please call the others back, Gideon? We’re leaving in a half-hour. Would you also send them the synopsis?” Sara requested as she went back to her conversation.

“Of course Captain Lance,” Gideon responded.

“Anyway,” she segwayed, “I love her, but I know that I need to stay here and help.”

“I can understand. After Snart died, I thought I needed to go back, nothing else keeping me here, but I remembered that I had no one else, so I stayed here,” he explained.

“You know, Rip had a great array of alcohol he left behind.”

“Does he have scotch?”

“Oh, yeah,” she scoffed, walking to the cabinet again.

“But about leaving, it’s your decision, boss,” he gruffly advised.

“Director Sharpe is trying to contact the ship, Captain Lance,” Gideon informed her.

“What about her?”

Sara took a long swig from Rip’s scotch, “I’ll deal with it soon. Put her through, Gideon.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Gideon patched her through.

“Hey,” Ava began, “Did you get the latest mission?”

“Yes, we’re gathering the team now and we’ll take care of everything. Hey, can I talk with you after all of this?” Sara finished before clearing her throat.

“Oh, yeah, sure. Just text me and I’ll be there.”

“M’kay,” Sara nodded. “Thank you.”

Ava nodded and ended the call, leaving Mick and Sara in a buzzing silence. Sara made her way back to the desk, sitting down in the vintage chair while Mick hogged the scotch.

“2055, we have to stop an assassin from killing David Cain. Wally and Nate, I need you in the crowd of his speech. Mick and I will follow him, Ray and Zari will watch from the ship. All right, Legends, let’s roll out!” Sara exuberantly called.

The Legends walked out of the ship, getting to the positions marked on their watches. Sara and Mick walked to Cain’s hotel, hiding in the lobby’s bar as they waited for the new politician. They sat in the uncomfortable faux leather chairs, little distracting them from waiting for their target.

“What are you thinking?” Mick asked over his com.

“I don’t know. I want to stay, but there’s a part of me that knows I should join her. I just… we’ll talk about it later,” Sara sighed. “There, there he is.”

Mick looked behind, spotting the tall black salt-and-pepper-haired man standing outside the elevator. He straightened his red and silver tie before meandering out into the lobby. Sara sighed and looked at her watch.

“David Cain was born 2007, he worked with the league from ‘25 to ‘35. He left to start a political career. Known to work closely with Lady Shiva, another assassin. Ready to follow?”

“Always,” Mick smirked.

“Looks like he’s heading out. Watch out for anyone who’s trying to get him. They just said woman no name, she’s probably in street clothes, knowing the League,” Sara sighed shaking her head.

Sara began out of the lobby and waited for David to leave, picking him up again after he was about 20 paces in front of her. Mick stood a block behind them, watching for anyone suspicious. Only a few times did he stop to talk to the public before continuing. Sara loved watching people kiss ass and suck up to others. It was always entertaining. An hour passed as they tailed David, but no one followed him except for her and Mick.

“No one yet,” Sara whispered to her gruff friend.

“I know, I’m getting agitated,” he seethed. “When can I knock someone out?”

“Soon. The bureau is not usually wrong. Look,” Sara whispered, “she has an assassin’s knife.”

Mick glanced around. “Where?”

“Follow David, I’ll try to sneak up on her. Inform the others.”

Sara looked at her, speeding up on the edge of the sidewalk until she passed them and tore across to an alley. Nearing her position, the assassin got closer and closer to Cain. She had closely buzzed dark brown hair with tan skin. Although she was short, she had lean muscles like most of the assassins trained by Ra’s al Ghul. Sara dipped into an alley ahead of them and waited for her to draw herself nearer. She felt her heart race in anticipation, her hand reaching down to her boot, taking out one half of her split jo staff. She watched the assassin walk past her field of vision.

Sara snatched her, closing the long gap between them by locking the staff around her neck and choking her as she dragged her deeper into the dark alley. The brunette broke free with a flying elbow that connected with Sara’s temple. She turned around with a swift spin and rapidly hooked Sara in the jaw.

The older woman staggered back a few steps from the assault and rolled her eyes. She took out her other staff- connecting them- while the assassin revealed her knife. She whipped the blade around and took a quick slash at Sara’s arm, catching and tearing her shirt and skin before leaping back a safe distance.

As the short woman made a break for David, Sara grabbed a dagger from her belt and flung it at her the back of her leg. Her opponent staggered and collapsed to the ground, pulling the short blade out of her leg with a wet slice and a clatter of the metal knife on the ground. She grunted and flashed Sara a look of slight annoyance. She grabbed the dagger and stood up.

Sara smirked and shook her head in disbelief, “You just don’t give up, do you?”

She just shook her head and limped towards Sara. Her hands clenched around the blades as she neared her and threw the dagger at her, using it to distract her as it soared past her head and clattered loudly against the brick wall, a low groan escaping her lips. She swung her curved knife at the other woman, missing as Sara swung at the back of her knee. The assassin grunted and shouldered Sara from her position. She fell against the cold brick wall of the dingey alley. Sara huffed and puffed as she loaded up to strike the dark-skinned woman again.

“Come on, you’re hurt, let me just take you in?” She looked out of the alley, then rolled her eyes back to Sara, “No, don’t give me that look, I’m way too old for that.” She cracked a small smile at Sara’s tone before finding her strength to stand up on her own. “Are you agreeing, you need to talk.”

The assassin began to walk to the back of the alley and picked up Sara’s knife, the only sound from her being her low breathing from their fight.

“You don’t say much, do you?” Sara asked taking the knife.

The assassin shrugged and stomped her in the back of the leg, making Sara drop to her knees. The blonde Legend felt a fist hit her square in the nose, then warm air and blood flooding down her face.

“Are you fucking-” Sara hissed attacking her assailant with a rush at her torso.

She drove her head against the other’s stomach and pushed her until they made a hard impact against the wall. Sara felt her head push further into her diaphragm until her skull pressed against her ribs. She soldiered through the punches that landed on her back and kidneys, making her body jolt.

Sara stood, placing her hand to her back and headbutted her in the face. The assassin closed her eyes- her nose bleeding as well- before she wiped the fresh fluid from her mouth and chin.

“Not, so nice, is it?” Sara taunted before landing a knee in her gut.

The other woman groaned and retched from the blow before dropping to her knees and throwing up on the already disgusting cement. Sara pressed her watch to open a door to the ship’s med bay behind the assassin and nudged her in before following behind and closing the door.

“Gideon, please inform the crew that we got her,” she huffed in a breathless command.

“Yes, Captain,” she agreed.

Sara nodded and grabbed a syringe of a random sedative, injecting it into the assassin’s neck. A few twitches and spasms later and she was a lump on the white floor, her blood slowly pooling on the ground. Sara hoisted her up and placed her on the table, strapping her down. She glanced at the gentle features of her assassin and went to pull on gloves. She may not have mastered her first aid training with the assassins or Oliver, but her basic knowledge of the human body helped her clean up her own wounds before focusing on her guest.

With white gloves, Sara cleaned up the assassin’s face, pressing an ice pack against her nose to slow the bleeding. She pushed her onto her side and cut open her pant leg that covered her wound, cleaning out and butterfly bandaging it. Sara gently rolled her back before strapping her down again and checked her nose. While there was no sound of anything popping or cracking, Sara still wanted to be sure that she wasn’t too hurt.

Sara injected an adrenaline into her veins and stood next to her as she waited for her to wake up. She watched as the color came back to her face. She jutted forward, her wrists stuck to the chair. Gasping for breath, the assassin looked around, finding only Sara present. Her eyes darted away from her gaze, a curious fracture in her seemingly determined and tempered demeanor.

“You, I was so close!”

“You can talk,” Sara nodded with a small smile. “And yes, you were close but it was called off,” she shrugged. “Who are you?”

“Not telling,” she huffed in defiance.

“Fine, I’ll start. I’m Sara, Sara Lance,” she introduced, standing up and took a sample of her blood with a pin and collection plate. “You’re an impressive fighter… Cassandra Raakto.” 

“Thank you,” she muttered in response.

Sara glanced at the screen and furrowed her brows before looking at the assassin. “Huh. Who trained you? Was it Malaq? I guess she’d be… wow, 99.”

“The League was disbanded in 2034,” she nonchalantly shrugged. “I was trained by the former assassin.”

“Oh, why did it log you as a member of the League? Hmm, must have marked you with them then.” Sara turned back to the computer, typing in Cassandra’s name. A red screen popped up, blocking out Sara. “Gideon, why am I locked out?” she asked in annoyance.

“Seems they’ve tried to expunge her record,” Gideon responded.

“But this is her life record, everyone has a quick synopsis.”

“Maybe you’re not supposed to know about me.” Cassandra chimed in.

“Quiet.”

“Al Ta’ir Al Usfar,” the small woman groaned when she tried to sit up.

“What?”

“Al Ta’ir Al Usfar.”

“How do you know that?” Sara asked.

“Connections with the former leader.”

“Nyssa?” she guessed, no response. “I’ll take that as a yes. As I said, you’re a great fighter, why not join us? My group could always use another fighter,” Sara waited, but still no response. “What’s wrong, nothing to say? Well, we can’t let you go until after David’s speech, so tomorrow. Decide whether or not you’re willing to join us.”

Silence fell between them in more time that either felt comfortable with until loud conversations and raucous scuffling broke it. Sara stood up, turning her head to the open door where she heard the group nearing.

She brought her attention back to Cassandra and casually mentioned, “Okay, sounds like my crew’s back, but one last question before I leave, why did you want to kill him?”

“He’s not a good person, he’s just divisive. That man is the reason the League almost started up again.”

Sara nodded in response, a guilty look in her eyes as she refused to meet her prisoner’s gaze again. “Gideon, did we get our pay?”

“Yes.”

“Great, we’ll wait here until tomorrow, I’m sorry.”

“Mercenaries, not too different. I guess she wasn’t crazy,” Cassandra muttered to herself.

“Okay, Gideon, can you tell Ava to meet me in my quarters?”

“Yes, Captain,” she confirmed as Sara walked out of the room.

Cassie watched her leave and rested back against the bed. Sara continued down the hall, her heart racing from the imminent conversation to be had with Ava. She cracked her fingers and wrists- which loudly echoed over the low hum of the Waverider. Her relationship with Ava was always tense between their respective goals being at odds and rarely seeing each other, it was hard to make their time together more than just passionate.

Sara walked through the door, spotting her boss resting against her white desk. She cocked her head to the side and closed the door behind herself.

“Oh, if we’re having this kind of conversation, then,” she joked, walking up to the Legend.

“I-”

“How’s your day been,” Ava quickly asked, realizing she had interrupted her, “Sorry.”

“Busy, but fine.”

As she neared her, Sharpe saw the darkening bruises and cuts on her face, including the dried blood under her nose, “I can tell.” She scooped her hand under her chin and drew her up into a brief kiss, “What’s up?”

Sara had already forgotten Ava’s tenderness, something Nyssa lacked behind closed doors. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed her again, gently squeezing her arms.

Ava pulled away and sat on the bed, “Mm, what’s wrong?”

“I’m thinking about leaving,” she confessed, a well of uncertainty tightening in her stomach. She felt her face go flush with wavering certainty and a lump form in her throat.

Despite her best efforts, the director’s face showed a glow of hope, “You are? What, um… what changed, a few months ago you didn’t want to leave, but now?” she asked with a small squeeze of her hand.

Sara took a few steps toward her until she stood a few inches away from her, “Mallus is gone, and I think that now’s the time to leave. I may not want to if I stay any longer.” She had gone over the thoughts every hour or so since they defeated the dragon, but hearing the words escape her lips was something completely different.

“Well, you could always stay in contact with the crew, you know, if you work with me?”

She reluctantly shook her head, retracting her hand, “I… I wouldn’t be staying in your time. I was invited to join a friend in the future.”

“A friend?” Ava whispered with jealousy. “Can I know who or when?”

“Nyssa,” Sara confided.

She released a shaky breath, their resentful silence passing in lingering looks, “Why did you kiss me back?”

“What?”

“When you walked in, you kissed me but you’re thinking about going back to Nyssa.”

“I just… I don’t know.” Sara watched her as Ava looked up to the ceiling, her deep dark eyes gleaming with tears, “I was wondering if I could ask something of you.”

“What do you need?”

“I need Cassandra Raakto’s life file.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s in the med bay right now.”

Ava shook her head, before looking at Sara and taking her hands, “I love you, Sara.” The smaller woman bit her tongue, trying to glaze over her reaction to her confession. “Just wait a bit longer, please,” she pled, kissing her hands through weary tears.

Sara pulled Ava’s head against her stomach, feeling the tears wet her shirt. Sharpe wrapped her hands around the back of her ex-lover's thighs before tightening her grip around her legs. She sobbed against her body, trying to hold back the whimpers and choked wails that she uttered.

Sara gently placed her hands on the back of her head- a reluctant tear finally rolling down her cheek- to brace herself against her. Through the quiet rumblings against her stomach, she began to hear the words that escaped her lips.

“Why go back to her,” she sobbed, “I love you?” Ava loosened her grip on her legs and let them slide down, sitting on her own, no longer touching Sara at all. She closed her eyes and stood up, “What would make you stay?”

“I haven’t decided if I’m going,” Sara gulped.

Ava looked down at her, eyes darting and searching the features she once yearned to gaze at with amorous post-coital misted eyes. Her heart sank when she reached out for Lance’s cheek, earning a small dart away from her touch. Sara looked at the hurt behind her eyes and rested the side of her jaw in Ava’s slender hand, pressing her lips against her wrist but not placing a kiss there.

“I’ll watch over the Legends,” Ava promised, “because I still love you.”

Sara nodded and watched as she slid past her, opening a door to her apartment. Ava lingered a hand behind, dragging across her hip before leaving. She disappeared behind the bright door, her words still ringing in Sara’s ears.

Sara sat on her bed, ten minutes had passed since she was with Ava and forty minutes since she left her prisoner alone. She sighed and walked to the kitchen where her crew was. They had changed back into their regular clothes, Wally escaped to his room while the others talked around the table. Mick was in Sara’s office, flipping through a few papers before looking behind at the captain. Sara walked in and snatched a bottle of brandy, pouring two glasses for them both. She handed the glass to him and rested against the large desk in the center of her office.

“What’s up, Mick?”

“You should go,” he grunted.

“Who will take over?”

“I will. Look, you deserve to live a normal life. Nyssa offered you a place, unlike me, you still have people who are alive to love you. You can continue to live in Starling with your family.”

“I don’t know, especially with this assassin.”

“I’m not kicking you out, just letting you know my opinion.”

“Thank you, Mick.” Sara sat at her desk, “She knows Nyssa and me. I don’t know how and I’m too afraid to ask.”

“I’m not good with emotions,” he noted.

“So?”

“So what?”

“I thought you were going to say something else. Just full stop? Okay.” Sara hid her face in her hands before looking up at Mick again. “She’s an assassin but the League was disbanded before she was even born.”

“Retribution?” he wondered.

“Maybe, she’s not opening up to anyone; too many secrets. Things must have changed and Nyssa needed to be free. I wonder if she’s still alive, she’d probably be in her 60s or 70s by now.” Sara glanced at Mick and shrugged. “So many questions, so little time.”

He nodded and sat down. “Wanna hit the bars before we leave?”

“I could use a drink, but I also want to get something out of her before it’s too late. Go out with Wally, he likes you, even though you scare him and Zari can stand you.”

“Wally is a child,” he grunted.

“Turn him into an adult,” she suggested.

Sara set down the bottle and left her office for the med bay. Enough time moping, Sara walked to the white room and instantly went through Cassandra’s belongings. The assassin curiously peered at her, annoyed at her need to invade her items. Cassandra was still in her restraints, a calm and polite demeanor about her features compared to when she last left her. She looked at Sara, studying her features and searching her eyes for their next topic.

“How’s your arm?”

Sara glanced at her arm and shrugged before looking at her prisoner. “It’ll heal. Ready to go home, Cassandra?”

Sara happened upon her treasure trove of daggers and throwing knives. There was a small bag sewn inside of the breast pocket of her jacket. Inside were two tokens usually tied to the hilt of assassin’s swords. One of the coins, Sara recognized, was Nyssa’s. It was the one she had tied on to her sword. The silver token was now tarnished from use. It was the same style Ra’s had from his family but with her full name in Arabic around the edge. She placed it back into the bag and closed it.

After letting her look through her belongings, she answered, “I’ll stay. If I go home… I need something new anyway.”

“Well, welcome aboard, Cassandra.” Sara walked over and unbolted her arms and legs. “How long have you been training?”

The young assassin rubbed her wrists and looked up at her, “Ever since I could walk on my own. You?”

“About 21. I was found by Nyssa al Ghul. She saved me.” Sara looked up at Cassandra, a small smile spreading across her face. “Who are your parents?”

“I don’t know. All I know is that they were assassins and 2034 I was born and adopted by my mentor.”

“Well, I can always train you. I may not be the best, but I can help.”

“I’m sure you’re one of the best. You took me down pretty quick,” Cassandra smirked.

“Even though I haven’t met you, there’s something about the way you are that… seems fun, not like Nyssa, I’m assuming she was your teacher?”

“I can’t say.”

“Okay, I won’t push, just tell me, why not Lady Shiva as well?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you went after David Cain, why not Lady Shiva?”

“She’s too strong. Maybe someday, but not anytime soon. I’ve kept tabs on the two. They’re always somehow connected. I was told to keep an eye on them until they died.”

“What did they do?”

“They’ve tried on five different occasions to start up the league, 2035, ‘37, ‘38, ‘45, and ‘48. I’ve had to stop them with others in the league. I decided to end it this time. Too often they rebelled against us, and I knew they could gain control in politics. I mean they could, but they’re too strong. Cain is weaker, so I thought I could take him down, but you stopped me.”

“He’s important to the timeline just like Hitler, Stalin, Putin, and Columbus.”

“Stalin, yeah. I’ve heard of him.”

“Yup, I don’t want to talk about him, but you get my point right?”

“Yes.”

“That doesn’t mean, however, that we can’t have fun. We’re mercenaries, the only of our kind, we can do whatever we want, to an extent. Some of the crew wants to visit the wild west again, you in?”

“Yeah, I’ve read so much about it! Cowboys and horses, duals and saloons.”

“That’s the period we go to.”

“I’m ready to go!”

“Well follow me, we’re leaving in about 5 minutes.” Sara sighed getting up. She continued down the hallway and to the bridge. She stood at the main table, across Cassandra. “This is where we meet, down the hallway behind me are the rooms, choose one without a light on and it’s yours. Continue down all the way, the last door on the left is the training room. I’ll show you later. The office next to me is mine, come talk to me if you need anything. To the left is where we go get strapped in to transport.”

Sara glanced behind Cassandra where Wally was standing, eating some chips. Cassandra glanced at Wally over her shoulder and smiled.

“This is Cassandra, Cassandra, Wally. I’m letting her join our crew, she’s talented.”

“Cool. Hey, Sara, you gotta try these! They’re chips that taste like green tea, and they are not bad!”

“Oh yeah, they also make them in like five other tea flavors and some sushi flavors. It actually tastes like sushi,” Cassandra chimed in with a smirk.

“No. Way. Sara, like, twenty more minutes, I beg you!”

“Nope, we gotta go or else you’ll never want to leave, get the others,” Sara told him.

“Fine,” he sighed still munching on the chips.

“Make sure to throw that away when you’re done.”

“Throw it away, I’m keeping this as a reminder of where to go for these,” he said peeking out from his room.

“I love that kid, a little reckless, but he reminds me of my younger self.”

“What did you do when you were younger?”

“Well, when I was in high school, I’d sneak out with my sister and go to college parties. When I was older, I helped host those same parties.” She laughed. “Honestly looking back, my parents totally knew we were sneaking out, we weren’t that discreet, but my sister always took care of me,” she finished with a shrug. “Now, get strapped before we go.”

Time passed quickly as the others filed in from their rooms and the entrance, talking loudly while finding their spots. Sara took a spot between Mick and Cassandra before commanding Gideon to travel to their bookmarked year.

“Alright everyone, get dressed before we leave,” Sara told them, getting unbuckled and leaving for their practically infinite wardrobe.

“So what do you guys do?” Cassandra asked Sara.

“Spend a day here then go back to the safe zone. It’s fun. Sometimes we go home, but we’re always on call.” Sara explained. “Let’s get dressed, partner.”

Cassandra quickly followed the captain to the wardrobe room and she was right, it was practically infinite. The clothes in front of them were rural western, but behind were rich western, tattered western, then 1700s clothes and it went on and as far as Cassandra saw, clothes that she didn’t recognize from any century she knew of. She was handed a hanger with a pair of original blue canvas Levi trousers, a cotton shirt matched with a green vest and a mid-thigh high light leather jacket with a high pair of boots, a brown Stetson, and a plaid handkerchief. She was ushered by Sara to a room with the other women where they changed.

“Hey, I’m Amaya,” a dark-skinned woman greeted she had a dark blue skirt on and was currently tucking her blouse into it.

“That’s Zari,” Sara pointed to the other gaunt olive-skinned woman pulling on her chaps and tightening it.

“Hey, and what’s your name?” she smiled as she glanced up.

“Cassandra Raakto, but Cassie or Cass works.”

“So, what’s your alter ego?”

“Alter ego?”

“Well we were all vigilantes of some sort before we joined, so we had names,” Sara explained before telling her crewmates, “She was an assassin.”

“Black Bat.”

“Huh?”

“My mentor called me Black Bat. That was my nickname.”

“I was White Canary”

“Just Zari,” their hacker smiled.

“Vixen,” Amaya added. “Wally is Kid Flash, Ray is the Atom, Mick is Heat Wave, and Nate is Steel. Hey, Zari can you tie the back?”

Zari walked over and tightened Amaya’s skirt, turning her head to ask, “So, Cas, how old are you?”

“21.”

“Good, we’ll be able to take her out in the future as well.” She added double knotting the tie before going back to grab her shoes. “Are you originally from Starling?”

“As far as I know. That’s where I was raised, well and I spent some time with my grandma out of state.”

Cassandra tightened her boots and began to go out while Sara and Amaya finished getting dressed. A tall bald man joined her in the hallway wearing a full cowboy get up. He cleared his throat and looked down at her.

“Cassandra Raakto. I made a few calls, you have an interesting history. You’re also very important to the timeline right now. You need to tell Sara to go home. She’s still on the fence about leaving, but you can replace her in fighting, and I can replace her as captain.”

“I know, māmā told me and she gave me a letter. When I found out they weren’t crazy… I just didn’t realize I’d have to say goodbye so soon.”

“Just do your job then.”

“Of course.”

“Good. See you out there, Cas.”

“Wait, you’re Mick, right?”

“Yes.”

Cassie nodded with a scoff and grin, “Let’s get some whiskey.”

“Whiskey, okay,” he chuckled, leading the way out to the bar.

They walked through the Waverider, letting Sara join them as the three of them went to the bar. Her first step off of the ship was a dusty puff of dirt. Everyone looked at them with queer glances save for a man in the middle of the road. He had a shaggy salt pepper hair with a dense five o’clock shadow. Sara walked up to him and slapped him on the back, earning a gruff laugh and smile in return. As Cassandra neared him, she noticed the way his skin seemed to melt on the left side like a burn. When he spoke, his lips barely moved from the tautness of his cheek.

“So, who’s the new lady?” He asked with a slight nod.

“Already moved on from Ms. Tomaz?” Sara joked.

The newest recruit held out her hand, “I’m Cassandra Raakto,” she smiled.

Jonah nodded and smoothed out his hair. “Nothing much since you folks defeated Mallus. No one remembers and everything is back to the way it should be, so what are you doing back here, hopefully not causing trouble?”

“No more than usual,” Sara jibed.

“Your usual or ours?” he joked.

“Your usual. As for what we’re doing here, just taking a break to show this one the ropes,” she gestured to Cassie. “The others found their way around?”

“Yes. Mr. Heywood and Mr. Palmer are helping me keep order. I believe Ms. Tomaz and her friend are somewhere in the saloon.”

“Okay. If you need help, just call us, we’ll be there as soon as we can.” Sara promised before they parted for booze.

Although it hadn’t been Cassie’s first time at a rowdy bar, nothing prepared her for the old saloons of the old west. She continued to follow the old-timers with wide eyes to the bar and waited as Sara ordered them all shots of whiskey.

“This stuff hits pretty hard,” she warned Cassie with a mischievous grin.

The experts ended up downing their drinks with little hesitation and watched Cassie as she held the liquor to her lips. A quick breath and she downed the whiskey and coughed out a chuckle in reaction.

“Man, that’s strong.”

“Yup,” she agreed before buying them two more shots each.

Cassie downed the next two with ease and watched the other Legends continue to drink at the high bar. She took out some of the coins from her pocket and walked to the pianist. Placing down the change in the musician’s hat, she requested a song to dance to. She earned queer glances from the locals as she began to dance near the other patrons. She got a few whoops and whistles from the drunk men- which she only rolled her eyes in reaction and danced to the music.

Sara watched carefully as a young man politely reached out towards her. Cassie whispered something to him to decline his offer. Another man came up behind her and said in a slightly louder tone, “He asked if he could dance with you?”

“Val, let it go,” he tried.

His friend pushed him aside and reached out to grab Cassie by the waist. She only gave him a grin and twisted his hand until a loud snap echoed in the saloon. Sara chuckled to herself, getting a stare from the other patrons. She cursed herself as she became the target of his friends. Cassie held her own in the middle of the floor, kicking him in the groin for a single shot takedown before helping Sara and with the other burly men.

Shots rang out in the middle of the grunting and yelling forcing everyone to stop. Sara turned to spot Ray and Nate in the doorway with their honorary deputy badges on.

“You’re kidding me,” Nate laughed. “Stop the fighting and we’ll let you all go back to your fun.”

“Yeah,” Ray agreed, placing his hands on his belt, gleaming that wide smile.

Sara slapped her opponent on the back and let out a hearty laugh. She bought him a bottle of beer when the tension settled and the honorary deputies began to watch them by the door. Cassie watched as everything seemed to go back to normal. She walked back to the bar with Mick and bought them both two shots of bourbon.

Sara watched from afar as she spoke with Mick. She stood next to Nate, who was distracted by his thoughts.

“You guys aren’t gonna make any more trouble, right?”

“Probably not.”

Sara tipped her hat to the boys and departed to watch Zari play her hand at the poker table while Wally tried to impress some ladies with sleight of hand. She walked back to her spot at the bar with her teammates on either side.

“Not dancing?” she asked Cassie.

“No, but I had a fun fight. Besides, the music here doesn’t compare to modern house music,” she shrugged with a side smile.

“House? Is that what you listen to?”

“Only when I go to clubs,” Cassie told her before finishing off her beer. 

“Hm, we’ll have to go to one, then,” Sara curiously recommended.

“Yeah, but I have to admit that I’ve really warmed up to the old west,” she confided when she ordered another drink.

“Are you trying to get shitfaced?” Sara laughed.

“I’m trying to get buzzed,” she sarcastically sighed. “Hey Mick, I’m challenging you to a- Mick,” Cassie repeated again to grab his attention, “I challenge you to a drinking contest.”

“Cassandra,” Sara weakly warned, “we should do it on the ship. I really don’t want to carry either of you back.”

“Can we at least start it here?”

“Yeah,” Sara confirmed as she ordered a bottle of vodka.

Cassie threw back the harsh liquor, the coolness burning her stomach. She looked at him as he tossed back his first shot. They continued through playfully tense eyes as they continued to toss back shot after shot. Her vision became a bit fuzzy as she looked at the last shot. Cassie glanced up at Sara and Mick before downing the last one.

“I think you got her,” Sara laughed.

“Hmm,” Mick grunted in victory.

“Hold up, I still have some life left in me,” Cassie huffed.

Sara held back her laughter as she poured for another round. “Okay, let’s see what you got.”

Cassie knocked back another one, regaining her constitution. Mick widened his eyes a bit when she glared at him with a mischievous look in her eyes. They followed each other through the next three rounds, Mick slowly losing his energy in their competition. He flipped over the glass and rested his head in his hands.

“So, you ready to give up?” Cassie jibed.

“Never,” he huffed.

“Okay, I’m calling a tie before we have to carry both of you losers to the ship,” Sara cut in downing the last two shots of alcohol. “Good, God,” she coughed, “Wally, can you help me?”

Kid Flash turned in response and jogged over to them, a curious smile on his face. “What do you need?”

“Can you help me get these two kids on the ship?”

“Sure!” he shrugged following them along.

Cassie hopped off of the barstool with a slight stutter-step before she- less than gracefully- walked behind Sara to the ship.

“When we get back, we’re continuing this,” she challenged with a soft punch to his arm.

Cassie stumbled through the dirty streets, clinging onto the small man. She nuzzled into his shoulder when they got closer, the alcohol finally taking hold of her. Sara glanced back at them with Mick meandering along the path beside her.

“How do you feel about Cassandra?” she pondered.

“I’m surprised by how much she can drink,” he chuckled.

“I mean, how well do you think she’ll fit in?”

“I think she’ll be fine.”

“Good, then I’m leaving when we get back on the ship.”

Mick grunted in response and waited for Sara to unlock the ship. Once inside, Mick walked to the kitchen, waiting for the two younger guests to join him, even though he still didn’t like Wally. Sara went to her room and began to pack her belongings. 

Under her bed, she pulled out a gray box and unlocked it, sitting back as she sorted through the pictures. Many were from Oliver, snapshots of her dad and the team. They were a bit old and there was one of Laurel in her everyday clothes with Ollie and John having a day at the beach. She had a bright smile as she held out two beers, in his text, Oliver explained that it was for her. Sara held the picture for a moment, her eyes tracing the lines and blemishes the crappy camera picked up from her.

She placed the picture next to the box and picked out the rest of the photos. The others were much older, some grainy moments of her childhood and others that were much newer with her new family. She’d forgotten how much time had passed, how they all changed. She heard the door open and kicked the box under the bed before turning around again.

“I won, I beat her,” Mick victoriously mumbled.

“But did you really win?” she chuckled with a glance behind her back.

“Yeah,” he scoffed to her. “How’s the packing?”

Sara shrugged in response and reached for the box, “just going through my things.” She took the picture of the old crew back out and looked at it. “We’ve definitely changed.”

Mick looked over her shoulder and nodded, “Yeah.”

Sara looked at the picture a bit longer before replacing it. “So, did you only come here to tell me you won?”

“Yup,” Mick nodded as he backed out of the room.

Sara finished up packing the things she couldn’t part with and leaving behind the artifacts from her past she no longer needed. The captain stood up, her room empty save for the furniture and colors she had fashioned when she had originally arrived on the Waverider. She looked around for a while, the only sound being her breath until she heard her comm ring.

“Yeah?”

“We’re heading back,” Zari told her in her usually flat tone.

“Okay, I’ll meet you guys in the town square.

Sara jumped back on the ship, a wide smile on her face. “Alright, guys let’s saddle up! Next stop safe zone! Come on, partner!” She laughed and tossed her hat in the air. “God I love the wild wild west!”

“We going straight to the Wild Wild West,” Zari mumbled with a quick smile before boarding the ship.

“Ooh, oldy but a goody.” Sara chuckled slapping her back and following the rest onto the ship. “Alright, buckle up, we’re headin’ back to 2017!”

The Legends quickly found their spots, taking the ship back to the safe zone. Short as always, five minutes later they were in 2017. Amaya and Zari were the first out of their chairs to get back in their day clothes. Sara soon followed close behind with the boys and finally, Cassandra fell to the end, pulling off her jacket and vest as she made her way to the dressing room. She grabbed an empty hanger and hung her clothes on it before grabbing 2017 clothing. On it was a pair of tight black yoga pants with a blue stripe down the sides and an olive green tank top with a pair of flats. Cassandra pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and pulled on her compression pants and shoes.

“Why are these pants so tight?” she asked.

“I know right?” Amaya agreed.

“Yeah, what was that fashion about?” Zari added.

“Okay, I get it, our fashion was very tight, but slimming.” Sara defended with a smirk. “How is fashion in the future?”

“Usually, pants are fitted but not tight, we wear mostly nice fitted shirts and dress much nicer than your generation,” Cassandra explained.

“I miss when people tried, but it also seems nice to not really care,” Amaya smirked.

“Okay, okay, enough bashing on 2017, better than the early 2000s.”

“Yes!” they all agreed.

“What do you know, Cass?”

“Spice Girls, NSYNC, and Green Day.”

“90s.” Sara corrected. “2000s was more Beyonce, Lady Gaga, and Emos, not Punks, so My Chemical Romance and Panic! at the Disco. We can talk about it more during training. See you, ladies, later!”

Sara walked to the training room, grabbing two jo staffs. She tossed one at Cassandra, getting it tossed back at her.

“I don’t need a weapon,” she shrugged.

“Okay, hand to hand.” Sara put the staff away and stood across Cassandra. “Ready?”

“Ready when you are, captain.”

Sara smirked and glanced around her opponent, and waited for her to make the first move. She decided to break the tense air and took a step forward. Cassandra took a breath and watched Sara’s every move, moving closer as well. She took a quick fake swing at Sara, dodging a jab to her shoulder and grabbing Sara’s hand.

Her timing was perfect, but she didn’t see Sara loading up for a knee to the chest, and getting nailed in the sternum by her. She gasped, and rammed her shoulder into Sara’s hip, pushing her to the ground. Cassandra bounced back as Sara jumped to her feet again, hooking a punch to her ribs. She twisted back and around her opponent, getting caught by the backswing of her opponent’s elbow. 

She hooked her arm around Cassie’s and pulled her back in front, tossing her to the ground and watching her get back up. Sara grabbed her shoulder and pulled her down into her knee, getting forced to the ground as Cassandra pushed against the side of her knee and hip.

“Nice move,” Sara huffed while she smoothed out her hair.

“Learned from the best.”

Sara grunted as she got back up, swinging again and hitting Cassandra in the side. She caught her again in the stomach with her elbow before her opponent caught her in the chest with a quick jab and two more blocks and another takedown. 

Cassie fell to the ground as she was kicked the back of the knee and climbed back up, blocking a few more hits. They tussled for another few minutes before they finally couldn’t fight anymore.

“Nice!” Sara panted, “though Nyssa would have beaten me. She was always good at finding my weak spot.”

“So what are your plans?”

“In life? I don’t know. Probably go back at some point. I was offered a place in 2034.”

“You should go.”

“Why, you wanna take over so soon?”

“Maybe visit there, you never know what might happen. At least see what you’re missing.”

“Okay, we’ll see. Amaya wants to go home, maybe we’ll take a quick break.”

“Who’s gonna lead on your break?”

“Probably Mick or Ray. They’re responsible enough, or Ray is.” Sara shrugged and shook her head. “We’ll stop in the 40s and let Amaya go home then I’ll decide. Maybe a short visit, I don’t know.”

“What are you planning on doing when you get home?”

“Probably visit the team, see what’s happened while I’ve been gone.”

“Well, Oliver took back Star City and lead it back to where it was before it fell. There’s still high crime rates there, but it had been going down around 2050. But he’s going to retire which is why David Cain decided to run for office.”

Sara sat on a low cabinet, thinking. “How do you know me?”

“I can’t say, Sara.”

“What can you say? If you tell me, then I’ll go to 2034.”

Cassie glanced down and bit her lip, tapping her foot in thought before looking back up at Sara. “I’ll give it to you before you leave.”

“Why not now?”

“Spoilers.” Cassandra sighed as she left the room.

“So, the plan is to drop me off, I’ll message you guys when I’m ready to help you again,” Sara told Mick.

“Are you ready to go?”

Sara clenched her teeth and shook her head. “I’m scared. I don’t know what’s going to happen. What if my destiny is to die? Maybe… maybe Nyssa trains Cassandra to be me? Gideon, gather the others before the boys get into trouble.”

“Okay, Miss Lance.” She responded.

“You know, I’m gonna miss you most of all, Scarecrow.” She joked.

“So like the Scarecrow, are you leaving me in charge?”

“That didn’t happen in the movie.”

“In the book it did. The next book it happens.”

“Bookworm.”

Mick shrugged and grabbed a bottle of whiskey, downing it in a few gulps. Sara took a new bottle from Rip’s secret stash but replaced it back into its original spot.

She looked up and asked, “Hey, Gideon, can you bring the ship around to Nanda Parbat, 2034?”

“Yes, captain.”

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Nanda Parbat, 2034,” Gideon announced.

“What’s going on?” Nate asked. “Why are you leaving?”

“To check in on a friend. Ray and Mick are in charge. Be nice, and don’t get into too much trouble,” Sara finished gently prodding Mick in the chest with her pinkie.

“Goodbye, Sara,” Zari sighed hugging her captain.

Cassandra stood at the back of the group, twirling a letter in her hands. She looked up as the others watched her. “Oh, sorry. Sara, here. Open it after Nyssa falls asleep.”

“Why so specific, what weirdo told you that?”

“The best assassin in the world.”

“I’ll tell Nyssa about it. A joke, I’m not telling her, you know timeline thing.”

“Just follow the orders I was given.”

“Okay, Cassie.” Sara took the letter and hugged her. “Thank you. I know we didn’t really get to meet, but I know you’ll fit right in.”

Cassandra nodded and pulled away. “Have fun, and don’t forget about us.”

“I’ll never forget you guys.” She smiled ruefully.

Sara bent down to grab her duffle bag before exiting the ship for 2034. At the bottom of the ramp, she turned around to find Cassandra and Mick left. She nodded and continued off to the entrance to the League. She passed through the traps and tricks with ease before coming face to face with a masked stranger. She had a sword in her hand and wore full gear, mask included.

“I’m here to see Ra’s al Ghul.”

“Who are you?”

“Code name: Al Ta’ir Al Usfar.”

“What is your business?”

“... To rejoin the League.’’

The young assassin spoke mixed Farsi and Arabic into a com on her wrist before having another voice tell her off. She sheathed her weapon and let her pass. Sara continued another half mile down the path before coming to the large door where she spotted Nyssa. She didn’t have on her uniform, but a white button-up shirt with her father’s red and black chupa. Sara smirked and quickened her pace, grabbing Nyssa’s arm once she was close enough and pulling her into a tight embrace.

“About three days for myself, you?” Sara asked.

Nyssa pecked her before answering, “Two days. What happened in that short time?”

“We stopped an assassination and gained a new member before I left. She’s smart and a good fighter, but from the future. Possibly enhanced.” She joked, kissing Nyssa’s cheek. “Who was that girl at the door, I didn’t recognize her.”

“Malaq’s great-granddaughter. She’s a bit ambitious, but a good fighter.”

Sara wrapped her arms around Nyssa’s neck and pressed her forehead against her girlfriend’s. “So I’m here indefinitely, what do you have in mind?”

She bit her lip, placing her hands on her girlfriend’s biceps, “I don’t really know. Maybe some fun?”

Sara chuckled in surprise and asked, “My kind of fun or your kind of fun?”

“Our kind of fun,” she confirmed with a mischievous smile.

Sara looked at the detailed wall and door. The mountain had a beautiful, but slightly weathered relief on it. The door showed a dragon with its wings reaching the sides of the frame, keeping the secret society trapped inside.

“Hasn’t really changed,” Sara smirked brushing her hand against the raised and lowered levels of the dark door. “What’s going on behind?”

“Training.”

Nyssa opened the door, letting Sara back in the old cave. She followed her in, wrapping her arms around her, hugging her from behind.

“Not much has really changed, I just let them have more freedom. As long as they live here, they must do one mission per week.”

“Will I have to do a mission a week?”

“No, I need my partner in crime by my side again.”

“Might need some convincing,” Sara teased in a low whisper- a volume that shocked herself with the way her hushed tone from so many years ago had found its way back into her range.

Nyssa nodded and moved past her before grabbing her hand and leading her to her quarters. “I got an amazing upgrade,” she smiled biting her lip. “I think you’ll love it. It’s better than your cot and more comfortable.”

“Mm, can’t wait.”

She unlocked her door and let Sara in, closing it as she walked in. Sara looked around the large room. A grand bed was placed in the middle with red and black velvet comforter and sheets. Even though there wasn’t a complex pattern, it was still a beautiful shade of red that almost mocked the color of blood. She walked around it, trailing her hand around the banister.

“All of the bedding is new and I added a few more artifacts,” Nyssa interrupted with a slight tremor in her voice.

Sara nodded and looked at her girlfriend, holding her hand out. Nyssa took it and pulled her close. She untied her top, placing it on the hope chest at the foot of the bed, and pulled Sara into a heated kiss, roughly grabbing her hips and keeping her pressed flush against her.

She felt her girlfriend snake her hands between their bodies and unbuttoning her shirt. Nyssa pulled off her leather jacket, letting it fall to the floor, and pulled off her blue shirt. 

She ducked her head to her neck, pressing a mix of soft kisses and bites on her throat. Nyssa backed her to the bed, pulling up her legs to make her fall onto the soft mattress. She took a moment, pulling away to look down at Sara.

“You’re so beautiful,” she reflected, brushing her thumb across her cheek.

Nyssa unbuckled her belt and pulled off her pants, sinking to her knees and pulling off Sara’s underwear. She got up on her feet and kissed her again. Sara took the moment to untie her girlfriend’s pants and took them off. She then invited her partner onto the bed, getting Nyssa on her lap. She pulled out her bun, watching her beautiful dark hair fall in one twist from the bobby pins she pulled out. Her heart thudded in her chest as she regarded Nyssa’s beauty. She gently pecked her lips, taking a few moments to pull Nyssa back onto her lap.

With deft fingers, Sara unbuttoned her partner’s black shirt, exposing her black tank top. She felt her cheeks go flush as she slid her hands up her girlfriend’s shirt to her bindings. 

“Another layer?” Sara joked with a twinge of annoyance.

Nyssa only laughed at her impatience and tore off her own clothes, revealing the simple binding they were both used to unwrapping. Sara pulled it off of her and balled it up, leaning over to massage and kissed her breasts.

Night fell, but Sara wasn’t tired. She wanted to learn about what happened while she was gone and spend time with Nyssa again, even though she was sound asleep. Sara carefully sat up and got out of bed. She grabbed her coat, taking a moment to look down at Nyssa before leaving. Maybe just explore, she didn’t want to wake anyone so early in the morning.

She walked down the familiar path to the training room. The large chamber still had many of the old pieces of equipment that the assassins used, bows and arrows, bo and jo staffs, swords, and knives. It seemed that not much had changed at all. Sara meandered to the spinning wooden dummy near the far wall. She sighed and pushed one of the arms, watching it spin around before striking it with the side of her arm. It came back around and Sara struck it again, wrapping back around it and striking the lower arm, stopping it with her palm and ducking under the top arm as it swung around. The arms continued to spin at a quick pace before she stepped back, stopping the bars and walking around the room again. 

It was aged, but the room was practically the same. Portraits and banners hung from the walls of the best assassins that came from the League. The few Sara recognized was Ra’s, Talia, and Oliver. She walked out of the small room, and then back to Nyssa’s chambers, running across a few members protecting the exterior doors. Sara got to the hallway, watching as a young woman in her casual clothing walked out of the room, quickly sliding past Sara. She continued down, opening the door and quietly closing it behind herself.

“Miss Sandra, I pro- Oh, Sara, there you are,” she smiled sleepily.

“Here I am,” she shrugged. “Who was that?”

“Sandra, she was just talking to me about a quick and well-needed break. Something you should try sometime,” she ended with a joke.

“Is that a hint?”

“Maybe,” she smirked. “Come back to bed.”


	2. Chapter 2

(Legends: Star City, United States 2017)

“So, what do you expect is happening?” Mick asked.

“I’m not sure, I’m not apart of the timeline yet,” Cassandra shrugged. “Give them about four months then I’ll know what they’re doing. What’s our plan?”

“We should regroup and rest a while. I’d like to take time back in the 90s. It’s fun there,” he suggested, “Nirvana, Green Day, Boyz II Men.”

“Sounds like fun, why not? Maybe listen to a bit of Bush and Smashing Pumpkins, too?” 

Mick hid an impressed smile behind his bottle before he walked to the office, meandering around and taking the captain’s seat. “She did a good job, Sara.”

“I know,” Cassie smiled back. “I just wish I could have gotten more time with her.”

“Your timeline says otherwise.”

“Yeah, about my timeline, how did you get it again?”

“I called an agent we know and told him all of the ways I could bring him to death without killing him, then he gave me everything. I like him, he’s funny.”

“Because you scare him?”

“Hehe, yeah,” he laughed.

“So, when do we go to the 90s and where are we going?”

“I was thinking something like Seattle ‘93, the peak of grunge.”

“What is it with you and emotional rock? Not trying to offend, just curious.”

“Do you think that I listened to pop?”

“Hmm… I guess that makes sense. Anyway, let’s go to the 90s.”

~~~~~~~~~~

(Sara; Nanda Parbat, 2034)

Some time had passed and Sara was ready to explore again, even though she needed to stay and help Nyssa. As the trainer, Sara had to watch over what fifty-seven assassins ate and how they worked out, but with Nyssa’s help, it became easier to adjust and aid the newer assassins. It wasn’t that bad though, unlike before, Sara got much more personal time with Nyssa on top of being able to have someone in bed with her so she wasn’t alone. For the first time in two years, Sara actually slept easily, wrapped in Nyssa’s embrace- though this was the more boring time of day, dinner. Sara sighed as she cut up the chicken on her plate making Nyssa glance up and cock her head to the side, asking:

“Do you miss the adventure?”

“Yeah, but I really miss the crew,” Sara shrugged in response.

“What was it like?” Nyssa asked

“Fun and scary because we had to be careful about what we did.”

“What did you guys do?”

“Well, we had just finished taking down a demon named Mallus, but we lost a lot of people on the way,” she ended in a whisper. “I got to use some magical totems to take him down. It was hard, but I learned a lot about myself from them,” Sara thought back, looking upon her time with Ava, “it was a series of revelations.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Sara sighed. “I worked with John Constantine, he’s still weird but he did help me when I almost relapsed.”

“Because of the pit?” Nyssa delicately asked.

Sara nodded for a moment before answering with a sigh, “Yes.”

Silence fell between them again as they continued to eat. Nyssa tapped her fork against the sliced piece of meat on her plate. “I do have to tell you about a few things,” she said in a nervous tone.

“Okay, fire away,” Sara asked, placing her utensils down.

“Well, in a month or so, we’re going to be taking in an assassin.”

“Why not now?”

“... I won’t lie or be conspicuous. We’re adopting Miss Wu-San’s child. She came to me and has decided to protect her baby from her enemies.”

“Oh, wow. Okay. I mean, would they be any more safe with us?”

“Better than with Sandra. She’s the best, she reminds me of Talia,” she noted before continuing. “Being such a good assassin has put a target over her head.”

Sara nodded in response, her mind racing, “So when is she due?”

“She thinks about a month or less.”

Sara swallowed her nerves and continued to question her in place of the blood that flooded her heart, “How are we gonna get the super-assassin baby?”

“She’ll contact me and I’m meeting her wherever she happens to be. But if you plan to stay, we can meet her together.”

Sara nodded at the information. “I was thinking, do we really need to continue the League?”

“I thought about that, too. You know, I thought I could change this place, but now I don’t know. There are some more conservative assassins who want this place to go back to the way it was, but that’s not safe.”

“You’re right.”

Nyssa nodded, reaching over to hold her hand. “Thank you, sweetie.”

Sara nodded and kissed the back of her hand.

~~~~~~~~~~

(Legends: Washington D.C. 2017)

Cassie happened upon the scene, one she really thought was quite funny, but knew she couldn’t show her amusement. She peered past the metal frame and listened in as Mick lazily watched Director Sharpe- who was currently chewing him out for gathering illegal intel- over the video call. She had her blonde hair pulled back tightly in her regulation style bun- not a strand out of place. Ava had spotted Cassie in the background of their call and gave her a weird look.

“Miss Raakto, please, join us. I know you weren’t a part of this, but it seems that you were a person of interest in a recent mission which ended with Mr. Rory stealing your case file from the Bureau. Which, how the hell did you even get in?”

“I’m a professional criminal. It’s easy,” he brushed off.

“Either way, it was collected by threatening Gary, so I’m not in the best of moods right now,” she huffed. “So, due to it being important information that you guys could mess with, can you please return it?” she requested in as even a tone as she could.

Mick rolled his eyes and pulled the file off of his desk before tossing it at the screen, “I’m done with it anyway.”

Ava’s eyes seemed to flare with rage at his childishness before instantly checking her temper and fixing a flyaway that wasn’t there. She ended the call and instantly came walking through a door. She collected the file from the ground before glancing up at Mick and leaving.

“Prick,” she spat from the doorway.

“Pig,” he huffed.

“Pillock,” she retorted when the door closed behind her.

“So, who is she?” Cassie asked.

“She is our boss,” Ray interrupted from the control panel, “and you should really be nicer to her, Mick, you know, as the co-captain.”

“That’s your job, Haircut,” he gruffly reminded. “I’m just here for the booze.”

Ray let out a frustrated sigh, “Try not to cause any trouble while I’m gone.”

“Where are you going?” Cassie asked.

“Nate’s been feeling really down, so I’m gonna try to cheer him up!” he explained in a hopeful tone. “Do you guys want to join us?”

“What are you gonna try to rope him into?”

“Well, I know how much Nate likes Smashing Pumpkins so we were going to try to catch them back in time.”

Rory’s eyes perked up at the name, “Smashing Pumpkins?”

“Yeah, are you interested?”

“Maybe, who else is going?”

“You two, Nate, me, and I was able to get John to go, but I think he’ll be joining us on his own time,” Ray shrugged.

“John?”

“Constantine? Oh, yeah, you haven’t met him. He’s… interesting.” Ray bluntly ended. “We’ll be leaving in a while, so I’d dress for the occasion.”

Mick nodded and turned the tv to football. Cassie sat on the desk, fiddling with the ship in a bottle. She watched her captain’s unusually quiet demeanor as he regarded the game. It wasn’t surprising that he was enveloped in the sport, but he always made comments to himself and Cassie at the plays and as long as she barely talked, Mick let her stay.

“Who’s John Constantine?” she asked again, looking for a different perspective.

Mick grunted in response, clenching the bottle in his hand a bit tighter. “He’s a demon killer.” His simple statement was cut short by himself. He pondered for a moment, his features almost responsive to his thoughts. “What?”

“What, what?”

“You’re going to ask me something, so spit it out?”

Cassie bit her tongue for a moment before asking, “Are you afraid of him?”

Mick chuckled at the thought and shook his head. “No, not at all. He just said something about how this was just the beginning.”

“The beginning?”

“On the first day of our vacation, he said that by killing Mallus we released something greater. I think he was being dramatic.”

Cassie nodded at his words and watched as his mind, now cleared, allowed him to focus on the game and what clever insults he threw at the players.

Ray knocked on the door frame with a somber look on his face, “Nate doesn’t want to go so you guys can have our tickets.”

“Oh, okay,” Cassie accepted when she walked over to take the tickets from Ray’s hand. “I know it hasn’t been that long, but how’s he doing?”

“Not well. I think he’s just-” Ray cut himself off as he spotted Mick’s annoying glare from the reflection of the tv. “He’s not taking it well, so I’m gonna stay with him.”

“M’kay. Thank you, Ray.”

The tall man nodded and walked back to Nate in the kitchen. Cassie turned around and held up the blue, teal, and white papers.

Mick spun around and nodded, “Now we can have fun, hm?”

“Yeah, I mean, I still feel bad for Nate.”

“He’ll get over it. We always do.”

“Yeah, I guess I just feel bad when people have that strong of a connection and then it just ends.”

“That’s why I try not to get too connected to people,” he punctuated with a sip from his brew. “We’re gonna leave in twenty minutes, so why don’t you go get changed and I’ll have Gideon tell Constantine.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You know I can hear you?” Gideon asked over the comms.

“Yes, I do, it creeps me out.”

Cassie followed the two men through the doors of the Dublin establishment. From her curiosity about the strange man in a trenchcoat, he seemed like gruff with a tough demeanor that could challenge Mick. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a red tie. His messy blonde hair only added to the look along with his scruffy beard and squirrelly eyebrows. As he got ready to light it up, he glanced behind himself at Cassandra and tucked it behind his ear. For the second time in the meer twenty minutes they had known each other, John addressed her.

“You know,” he began as he placed his lighter in his pocket, “you really are a lot like your mother.” Cassie shot up an eyebrow at his comment before he continued. “I can sense some demons in you, Cas.”

“Demons? What, like my past?”

“No, your future.”

Cassie just rolled her eyes and followed them to the bar. “My future, how would you know?”

“Time isn’t linear, I can just fe[el]-”

“Here,” Mick interrupted when he handed them both beers, “take it as a gift to shut up and enjoy the concert.”

“I’d take anything from you, big man,” he chuckled back before pushing his way deep into the crowd.

Mick furrowed his dark eyebrows and glanced at the stage. Time passed over fairly quickly before the concert began. Mick and Cassie pushed their way closer to the edge of the stage so she could see. It was a high stage with only two feet from the edge to the crowd. Behind them was a long blank wall with gray chevrons against the black paint. Cassie looked at the young band members on stage. They almost instantly broke out into their first song with the intense guitar riffs and drums.

Cassie felt the life of their songs beat along with her heart and the feeling of being pressed up against the other fans as they clamored for Billy’s attention. She got lost in the sweet mix of emotions and sweat that permeated the air. They rushed against one another and bolstered for position as they began another quick stream of songs. The drums thudded to the heartbeat of the song.

Cassie felt her body get crushed up against the weak and shaky gate. Behind her, a fan had fallen into her. From her position hanging over the barrier, she spotted John sitting on top of one of the speakers with a cigarette in his mouth. Cassie gave him a curious look, which he noticed, and earned a small smile and what she could see was a chuckle. A moment later, and with a slight flash of pain, Cassie found herself up in the rafters with John, feet dangling over the edge like a pair of teens on the edge of a bridge deciding who should jump down into the river first.

“So you’re a magician?” Cassie confirmed.

“Demonologist who knows a few tricks,” he corrected as he took a drag from his cigarette. “Not such a great predicament you were in.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t really comfortable,” she agreed. “You know, you really shouldn’t smoke.”

John only chuckled out the smoke- like a dragon- at her comment as he snubbed out the ashy remains of tobacco in the metal bar next to him. He flicked the but out next to him and released what remained. John cocked his head to the side and watched the scene down as the music changed to Porcelina of the Vast Ocean.

“What do you think goes on in the minds of the people below?”

“I don’t know,” Cassie shrugged, “some are probably thinking about their parents, some might be wondering about school.”

“Mm, interesting,” he hummed. “I don’t think so. They’re all too lost to think about trivial things like that.”

“Why ask me, then,” she teased.

“I was just curious,” John smirked. He listened a bit longer before continuing, “Well, I lived in this world and time, so I know exactly what everyone was thinking,” he cryptically informed her. There was a change in his voice, though, and Cassie noted that his attention wasn’t on the band as she had previously thought. It was on the people in the crowd.

“Are you somewhere here?”

John changed his attention from the crowd to the band, a weird smile now on his lips, “Yeah.”

Cassie looked down at the people, her eyes running through everyone, even though she really could only see the tops of their heads. Through all of the dyed black and bleached blonde heads, she spotted a few young people in the front. She pointed to them and looked at John.

“Is that you?”

John followed her gaze and nodded, “Yeah.”

“Is that why you wanted to come?”

“No, I wanted to listen to Smashing Pumpkins, but when I saw myself, I decided to watch from the best seat in the house.”

Cassie let the silence between them settle again to listen to the band. She turned back to him and asked, “How do you know my mom?”

“She probably won’t tell you this, but your mother had a pretty dark past. Has a pretty dark past,” he corrected. “I was called by an old colleague about restoring her soul. Really took the hell out of me but luckily she is one hell of a fighter, made it easier to help her. I just wish I could have fixed it all.”

“Fixed it all?”

“You see, the Lazarus pit, the one your mother destroyed, was what brought Sara back, only it filled her with an insatiable bloodlust with no soul. I wasn’t really a part of her rehabilitation, but I heard about how hard she fought and I saw it in her when she was defeating Mallus. She has a strength in her that is unrivaled by anyone I have ever met,” John finished.

Cassie looked down at the band and the young John in the crowd.

“What makes this night so special to you?”

“It’s what made me John bloody Constantine.”

Cassie continued to listen to the band before looking back up at John. “So, what are you doing here, you seem to really like your time alone.”

“When the Legends killed Mallus, they released something more dangerous, magical creatures.”

“What, like dragons and fairies?” she laughed.

“Exactly, before she left, we killed a dragon, the first in a line of escaped magical creatures. I wish I knew where they were coming from.”

~~~~~~~~~~

(Nanda Parbat, 2034)

Sara took a break from her training when she spotted her girlfriend passing by the large room. She caught up with her and reached out for her hand, “Hey, hey.”

“Morning,” Nyssa smiled, pulling Sara up so they were walking together, “how was class?”

“Good, the latest recruits are quick learners. I’m planning on doing sparing tomorrow.”

“Fantastic! So, what’s on your mind?”

“Well, I got a message from the Legends, something about the Woodstock Massacre. Apparently something inhuman killed all of those poor kids and it was actually supposed to spark what they call the Hippy movement.”

“Wait, so that’s one of those things you guys fix?”

“Anachronisms, yeah.”

Nyssa nodded in response, biting her lip before letting her comment out, “Aren’t they capable of fixing this anachronism?”

Sara shrugged but shook her head. “Well, yes and no, but I don’t want them to screw up their first mission alone.”

“They won’t, they’ve had a good leader,” she responded, leading her down the path to their room. “So, like the good soldiers they are, they’ll do what they need to do to correct history.”

Sara nodded and stayed quiet until they were inside of their room. “I need to be there, I want to be there.”

“Look, I know you miss them, but you’re also needed here. We have a week until we need to pick up Sandra’s baby. You can’t just leave us.”

“I’ll come back a moment later with the anachronism corrected,” she failed to comfort her.

“How do I know you won’t come back twenty years later?”

“Because I’ll be in control of when I come back,” Sara tried again.

Nyssa stood against the wall and gave her a look of annoyance which covered her fear. “When are you leaving?” she changed.

“I’m going tomorrow morning before you even wake up,” Nyssa nodded and began to open the door. Sara hopped off of the hope chest and placed her hand on the door, not pushing it closed, but keeping it from opening any further. “Wait, please,” she whispered in a tender tone. “I just… I want to be with you a little longer,” Sara pled.

“I need you here, Sara,” she whispered. “I don’t always show it, but I am terrified,” her voice quivered at the last word. Sara pushed the door until it clicked close. “So, I need you here with me because I can’t do this alone.”

“You won’t be alone.”

“What if you get hurt? What if you die like Martin, or Snart, or Rip?”

Sara stood in front of her, speechless and hurt, as her words echoed in her ears. “I… I’m sorry, but they need me. I couldn’t live with myself if they died like Martin, Snart, and Rip, Nyssa. They are my family just like you, and I can’t lose anyone else in my family. I don’t think my heart could handle it.” Nyssa clenched her jaw and watched as her lover took her hand. “I love you, but I’m needed on the Waverider.”

“Why don’t you go now, the sooner the better, right?” she whispered, twisting the door handle.

“Nyssa-”

“Please, I want you back soon.”

Sara nodded and went to peck her, getting Nyssa’s cheek. She pulled back and slid through the crack in the door before hearing it close right behind her. Her heart dropped at their conversation, but she continued. As much as Nyssa hated it, she had to leave, and it broke her heart to see her so hurt. Sara called up the Legends and sent her a destination and time to meet her. She knew that whatever she would need could be fabricated on the ship, so she wouldn’t have to bother Nyssa until she needed to.

~~~~~~~~~~

Nate instantly went to hug her once she was on board. “Oh my god, you’re back!”

“Yup, I’m here! So, what’s going on?” Sara began as she walked to the center console.

“We really don’t know more than how Woodstock was turned into a massacre. Usually, it’s been small things like the tech in Star City, there was a Paul Revere thing, and some other smaller things. This is different and we need your help.”

“No magical creatures,” Mick grumbled.

“Oh,” Cassie interrupted, producing a pin, “here. Ava gave these to us for defeating Mallus. She says hi, by the way.”

“Does Ava know I’m back?”

“No, she just said to tell you when we gave this to you.”

“Thank you, Cas,” Sara mumbled. “So, how’d you find out?”

“Nate was with his dad when he found out.”

“Okay, so let’s go check it out!”

The Legends watched her lead the way to her old chair as they took their places around her, strapping down and flying to the 60s. Sara missed the hum of the ship and the flutter of excitement from her crew.

“Wait, where’s Zari and Ray?” she asked.

Nate looked around, “I thought they were in the lab.”

“They left like an hour ago,” Cassie told them.

Sara turned around, “Where?”

“The Bureau.”

“Hm…”

She gazed into the wormhole and helped guide the ship out to the correct time and place in history. As the ship slowed and popped out, they ended up in Bethel New York. Sara and Nate took to their usual checklist and changed into some period-correct clothes before departing and mingling with the hippies. A scratching over the comm broke through Sara’s ear.

“Well, her father did give her up to a demon loving cult,” she heard Zari say.

“Nora Darhk is here?” Sara asked.

“Sara?” Ray interrupted, his nervous guilt so apparent in his voice.

“Hey, what are you doing in Woodstock?” Zari asked.

“Probably the same thing you are, looking for whatever’s messing with history,” she nonchalantly explained. “Huh, I think I just saw Joan Baez talking to Carlos Santana. Woodstock-”

“Turns into a massacre,” Nate interrupted.

“Nate! You’re here, too?”

“Yeah, buddy,” he sighed. Sara glanced over as Ray and Nate bumped into each other and had their “broment”. Zari stood on the other side. “So, the reports on what happened is a bit bizarre and sketchy at best.”

“Yeah,” Zari began with a disturbed look in her eye. “Ray and I saw a body in the woods with a huge gaping hole in his chest. We think Nora did it.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” Sara sighed.

“It is?” Ray timidly asked.

“Yeah, it means we’re in the clear. It’s not our fault Nora escaped.”

A couple of yells and cries for help broke through the crowd. Nate rolled his eyes and went to investigate and explained. “It’s probably just Mick. He’s been itching to fight as usual.” 

Everyone followed Nate to their crewmate who was stunned, drinking a beer with Cassie. Before them was a glorious beast only imagined in old fairy tales. A pure white unicorn whinnied and reared on its hind legs before resting and shaking its mane and leaving behind rainbows and sparkling butterflies. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Ray asked.

“Twilight Sparkle come to life,” Nate gasped.

“You’re a brony?”

“Dude, we’re brony bros.”

Cassie looked at them and then back to the unicorn. “Good god.”

“Mick, join the herd!” Ray offered.

“Outta my way,” he gruffly began as he raised his gun.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Zari stopped, “what are you doing?”

“It’s not a dragon, but it’ll do.”

“It’s not hurting anyone, though.”

The unicorn reared again began to trot to a hippie, galloping and then goring before eating her heart. It huffed and chewed her flesh before dropping the chunks until it got to her ribs. It then cracked each one and dug into the cavity. 

“Oh, my god!” Cassie exclaimed, “is it-”

“Eating her heart, yup, I’m gonna be sick”

Cassie walked behind Mick and retched into the grass, shuddering from the bloody sight.

“Shoot it!” they all began to command Mick.

He began to fire at the beast, seeing that it didn’t burn or react to the heat. Once he lowered his gun, the beast shot a rainbow mist from its horn. Sara ducked behind Zari, spotting Cassie now hidden behind the boys. The unicorn stopped spraying them and trotted away. Zari and Mick looked at one another, now covered in rainbow goo with sparkles.

“Seriously?” Zari asked.

“Where’d it go?” Cassie asked from between Nate and Mick.

“Okay, we can fix this before the Time Bureau even has to know about it,” Sara sighed.

“Oh, really, can we?” their Air Totem bearer huffed.

“Ava promised to protect us, and I don’t want her to get in trouble because of a problem we created. You go find the unicorn, and I’ll find Constantine.”

John, hair a mess and in a bathrobe, stood before her after having told her to go away. He gave her his usual sarcastic grin before hearing her say his favorite words.

“You were right,” she huffed.

“Ah,” he chuckled. “What was that now?”

“You were right! There’s a magical creature at Woodstock. Now, let’s go!” she commanded.

“You’re in a bit of a hurry.”

“John, the unicorns already gored two hippies, so-”

“Wait, a unicorn?” he inquired, a new question on his mind.

“Yeah.”

“Well, alright, I’m in. But, I need to know, has anyone been musked by the beast?”

“If that’s what you’re calling its sparkle-sauce, then yeah. Why?”

“The unicorn’s musk is highly hallucinogenic. So, they’re in for one hell of a ride.”

Sara furrowed her eyebrows and began to the ship again with John in tow.

“You guys okay?” Cassie asked them.

“Yes,” Nate huffed as he found a mirror to clean himself up.

“Okay, wait here for Sara and John, I’m gonna go with Zari and Ray to find the unicorn before it gores another hippie.” She walked to the woods with the other two behind her. “So, we need to track this thing before it kills again. Any ideas?” she asked. 

With no response, she looked behind at Zari and Ray- who were a bit distracted. Zari was regarding her hand in the sunlight while the other looked like he was searching for something or someone. She tapped on Ray’s chest, eyes fixated on her hand.

“Hey, Ray-Ray, my hand’s glowing… Can you see it?”

“No,” he responded. “It looks like your hand.”

“Hey, guys focus,” Cas tried.

“Cas,” she continued, extending the “s”, “You see it?”

“No, no I don’t. What’s gotten into you?”

“You gotta open your eyes, man,” she whispered. “It’s all around us!”

“What is?” Cassie sighed in annoyance, guessing that Zari had partaken in some recreational fun.

“Love. Those hippies had the right idea.” She turned around to a very confused Ray and asked, “What’s wrong, Ray?” Cassie looked at him too. He seemed to be distracted by her words. Zari gasped and said, “You were hoping to see Nora here.”

“What?” he asked.

“What?” Cassie repeated.

“You like her Ray-Ray,” she hummed.

“No, no,” he told Zari. “I do not like Nora, I just fe[el]-,” Ray continued to tell Cassie.

“Uh-huh, because you love her.”

“No, no,” he fervently denied. “The only reason I ever want to see Nora Darhk again is so that I can get the Time Stone again and lock her up.” As he turned away from Zari’s bizarre accusations, his face changed from mild guilt to excitement. “Oh my god, she’s here!”

Cassie watched as he walked to a tree. She turned away to see Zari just spacing out with her hand. “Sara, are you back, yet?”

“Yeah, with John. Why?”

“Uhhhh… you’re just gonna want to see this,” Cassie sighed.

“Great,” Sara huffed to John. “I think something went wrong.”

“You know, a unicorn is no bloody joke,” he told her. “You might want to get your ol’ girlfriend on the blower. You didn’t tell Director Sharpe you let all the monsters out to play did you?”

“Ava and I are in a weird place right now and I don’t think letting her know that we risked her career is the best way to keep up appearances.”

“What about you and Ra’s al-Ghul?” he nudged. “Wasn’t entirely happy with you getting back on the Waverider?”

“We’re doing really well. In fact, we’re adopting soon,” she nervously told him.

“You’re just haunted by your girl’s, aren’t you,” he tested, watching as her temper began to shorten.

“Just a little so you, don’t pry into Nyssa, and I’m not going to rock the boat with Ava.”

“You know, when that bow breaks and that ship eventually tips,” John began in a more determined tone, “you’ll all bloody drown.”

“Nice.”

“I’m just trying to look after you, love. You and I are both survivors, but our survival comes at a terrible cost,” he explained, seeing how his words almost cracked into Sara’s layer of anger. “Look, you can take it from a man who’s caused nothing but misery to everyone he’s ever loved. Go back and end it with Nyssa before it’s too late”

“Do you ever think that you cause misery not because of some romantic “I was born to walk alone” crap, but because you’re an ass who doesn’t know how to trus[t]-”

“You know, I trust that people around me get hurt, killed, or far, far worse-”

“You think that I’m not already scared? That I don’t know grief? I’m not willing to turn my life back, because that is exactly what you’re doing, John,” Sara finally cracked, poking him in the chest. “I have a once in a lifetime opportunity and I’m not going to let it pass. Our friends, our family, they don’t make us weaker; they make us stronger.”

“Then what are you doing here?”

Sara held her tongue as she thought about what she was doing here. Nyssa didn’t want her to go, ad as far as she could see, the Legends just needed to contact John to fix the problem. Sara looked back up at him and laughed, “You know what you need? You need to be a part of a team.”

As John opened his mouth, he glanced up to see the Legends, save for Cassie, out of their mind on the ride of a lifetime. He chuckled at them, watching Sara’s reaction carefully, “You were saying?”

“Thank god you guys are all here,” Cassie began. “I really don’t know what to do with these guys. I think there was something in the goo that’s making them act like this.”

“It’s the unicorn’s musk.”

“Musk?” Cas asked, “never mind, we need to get these guys on board before they get into trouble. Sara, you still have that time courier?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s go then,” she nodded. 

Cas pulled Ray away from the tree and led him and Zari to the open door. Sara took on Mick and Nate followed behind her. They brought them to the med bay so Gideon could give them a panacea for the musk. Cassie followed her former captain to the office before John walked in with a large book from the library. He dropped in on the table and flipped it open.

“The oldest magical textbook in existence,” he explained. “Now, if there’s a spell to quell our equine friend, it’ll be here.”

Cassie nodded from across the table, “Well, no pressure, the entire fate of the sexual revolution is in our hands.”

“It is my favorite revolution,” he smirked.

“John!” Ray began, “Welcome aboard.”

“Hey, Ray big-man! Glad to see you’re all back from the land of milk and honey.”

Zari glanced around the room and her colleagues, “I’m still a little fuzzy on how we were-”

“Roofied by a horse,” Mick finished.

“That beast sprays a powerful mind-altering hallucinogen,’ John explained. “It’s a way to disarm their prey.” He looked back down at the book, scanning a few pages before finding the correct page, “Ah! “How to expel a magical creature from the mortal realm”. So, the ingredients for this spell aren’t so easy to come by.”

“Can’t be that intense?” Cassie suggested, walking around to read the book next to Sara.

“Well, if you have the saliva of a nine-fingered man-”

“You could chop off one of my fingers?” Ray suggested.

“No, Ray!” Sara commanded.

“Don’t be the giving tree,” Zari muttered.

“Yeah, we don’t,” Nate began. “Jerry Garcia is missing most of his middle finger from his wood chopping accident.”

“So, how do we get his saliva?”

“Steal something he’s had in his mouth? I’m on it!” he laughed, jogging out.

“What else?” Sara asked.

“Well, we need the Protection Stone of a powerful shaman.”

“Jimmy Hendrix had a stone on his neck,” Mick gruffly nodded.

“Do your trade, then,” Cassie suggested. “You could steal the watch off of Sara’s wrist.”

“Already did,” he smirked, producing her watch.

“How the hell?” Sara huffed as she took the watch back. “Go get it.”

“Next we’ll need the lock of a doomed woman,” John interrupted.

“Janis Joplin’s there,” Ray remembered. “My mom always loved her music.”

“Yeah, and she’s really doomed,” Sara nodded watching as Ray went to get suited up.

“Our final ingredient is,” John sighed, looking down at the book. “Quis virginem.”

“What the hell is that?” Zari and Sara asked.

“A virgin,” Cassie explained from the desk. “What, I learned Latin in college?”

“A virgin at Woodstock?” Ray laughed over the comms. “Goodluck with that: this is the least celibate place in history.”

“Are you serious!” Nate yelled as he ran with Jerry Garcia’s joint.

“Yup, apparently virgins are like catnip to unicorns,” Zari explained as she read the book.

“And we need one to volunteer,” Sara agreed, eyes falling on Cassie.

“Wait, you think I’m- no I am not a virgin. I may not really be into that stuff, but I’m not a virgin,” she reassured.

“Come to think of it, I do know one virgin,” John piped in.

“No, not a chance,” Sara disagreed.

“We don’t have another choice. we’ll drop by and pick him up, one of you lasses get a pomegranate and the other will keep track of the other ingredients.”

“What’s the pomegranate for?” Zari inquired, her arms crossed.

“A diversion.”

John pulled his coat on and followed Sara through a portal to the Time Bureau. Cassie turned on her heels to look at Zari. “I’ll collect the pieces and you get the pomegranate.”

“How?”

“Gideon,” she called to the AI.

“Yes, Miss Raakto?”

“Can you fabricate a pomegranate?”

“Yes, I can make anything.”

“Great!” Cassie nodded before walking off of the ship to join the others. She jogged out of the way and through the woods until she got to the festival. “Nate, did you finally lose the Deadheads?”

“Yeah,” he whispered.

“M’kay, tell me where you are and I’ll-” Cassie stopped as she spotted him behind a truck.

“You’ll what, Cassie? You there?” Nate yelped as a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see his crewmate next to him.

“You’re terrible at hiding. Do you know where Ray and Mick are?”

“Oh, Ray’s in here.” Nate smiled as he pointed at his breast pocket.

“Ray, do you have Janis Joplin’s hair?”

“Yeah,” he said over the comm.

Ray flew from his friend’s pocket and dropped the hair in Cassie’s hand before growing back to his normal size and stepping out of his suit.

“Why didn’t you just do that already?”

“I wanted to spend some time with my buddy,” Ray shrugged.

“Okay, I won’t ask any questions. Where’s Mick?”

“Over there,” Nate told her, pointing to Mick on the top of a hill starting a fight with a hippy.

“For shit’s sake!” she huffed as she walked up the hill. Cassie grabbed her by the collar and tugged him to the others. “Stop it, later. You can beat up some hippies later. First, we need to get the virgin and the pomegranate. John, where do you want us?”

“In the woods.”

“There’s a clearing west of the ship,” Zari told them.

“Great, let’s go.”

Cassie followed Sara up to the ship, hopping up next to her. She glanced at her replacement, a wide smile on her face like the way kids used to look at her and Oliver back in Starling, and nodded.

“I feel bad about Gary’s nipple,” Sara joked.

“I know, right?” she agreed. “So, did you ever open the letter?”

“No, I decided to just let history run its course. I don’t need any spoilers,” she smiled as they meandered to the bridge. “You did a great job leading when everyone else was too high to do anything. You’re a more natural leader than Ray or Mick.”

“Thank you, that means a lot coming from you,” she confided. “Before you leave though, could you implore the help of John? I mean, if there’s more of those things out there, then we’ll need his help.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” she winked as they got on board.

Sara broke away from her and walked through the ship until she found John by the brig with a brew in his hand. He had a slightly bored yet haunted look in his eye. John’s eyes were serious and focused. Beside him was a pile of snubbed cigarette in an ashtray. He had just finished yet another when Sara invaded his space. She sat down against the wall across from him and let out a soft sigh.

“No,” he huffed.

“I haven’t even said anything.”

“It’s not magic, love, it’s deduction,” he sadly smirked. “You need me to join the Legends, even though trouble always follows me.”

Sara shook her head with a kind smile and relaxed by the wall, ignoring the stench of tobacco. “What is up with you? Something must have happened in the last five months to make you more broody than usual.”

John closed his eyes and laughed, allowing Sara to see that he must have been fighting back tears for a while. He leaned forward, his smoky breath even closer to Sara. “Look, you and I are friends. And I like friends they’re useful, but roommates… See Sara, I would rather bloody top myself than move in with you lot.”

Sara sat back, looking at the cracks in his facade that were slowly resealing themselves before her very eyes. She got up and nodded, “See you around, John.”

John grunted in response and watched her leave. Sara walked back to Cassie’s quarters and knocked on her door. Being invited in, Sara pushed the sliding door open and stood a step in the doorway, taking on a few moments to look at Cassie’s digs. She had completely changed her room. The bed was now a rustic theme with a basic bed that was covered in books that surrounded Cassie like a nest. The walls that once reflected the minimalist tendencies the League had drilled into Sara were covered with books. There were markers between the books, dividing them by genre, subject, and language. The desk was the only thing left. On it was a small red box and a stack of journals and a pencil. Cassie looked at her by her bed at attention.

“What did he say?”

“No,” Sara said, quickly adding, “but he’ll come back, something in me says that whatever released the magical creatures is also going to be after Constantine.” Cassie nodded in response. “May I come in?”

“Yes, of course,” Cassie smiled, walking back to her bed. She began to stack her books in their respective piles. “I don’t mean to pry, but I can see that you’re upset.”

Sara furrowed her brows and glanced at Cassie. “I’m just focused on a lot of things.”

“Like what?”

“Like whether or not I should stay here. After seeing you guys in action, I can see that the Legends have not changed but… I don’t know.” Cassie nodded in response but stayed silent. “I just wish I knew what was happening, but I’m also needed elsewhere now,” Sara explained. She looked back at the room and uncomfortably nodded. “I can also see that I’m not needed here anymore.”

Cassie looked at her, a curious daze in her eyes as she focused on Sara’s shifting emotions. She almost hung her head in shame but held strong as they stared down one another. “I think that you’re needed more at home than anywhere else. But we will let you know what happens and help you. I know Ava’s go[nna]-”

“I… I don’t need to know about her,” Sara painfully interrupted. She cleared her throat and began out of the door.

“Who was she to you?”

“A good friend,” she confided. “I trust you’ll do a great job while I’m gone. So, I’ll see you around.”

Cassie nodded and watched the door close behind her. She closed her eyes and quickly went back to her research.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sara walked through the door, beaten and exhausted from running with the Legends. She’d never felt so out of shape. As she walked into her room, Sara noted that the lights were on and that everything was fixed and resituated, then her eyes scanned to the woman slumped against the bedpost. She watched her calm breathing and regarded how her eyes darted behind their lids. Sara carefully crept next to her and sat beside Nyssa, letting her duffle bag quietly fold to the ground. She truly felt guilty about the entire predicament she forced them into. Sara leaned over to kiss her cheek and pulled a thin tendril of dark hair from over her eyes. Her heart swelled as she watched her eyes flutter open.

“Hey,” she nervously greeted.

Nyssa sprung awake at the sound of her voice and clung on to her. “You’re back! I was almost sure you’d left again.”

Sara braced herself against the other post and kissed her forehead. “I’m so sorry, I-”

“You’re back, I don’t care.”

She nodded and held onto her for a long while, holding her against her chest as they sat alone in the unusually still silence. Nyssa kept her arms wrapped around the back of her neck and traced her hands over the familiar curves and muscles. Sara allowed Nyssa to cling to her, only pecking her jaw and sliding her hands to the back of her girlfriend’s head. She cleared her throat and glanced around the room.

“Where is everyone?”

“In the time you were gone, I began to release the assassins,” Nyssa explained.

“Already?”

“Well, you were gone for four days and we’d been talking about it for a while. I already have that house we decided on outside of Star City, so now we just need to pack.”

“Wait, I was gone for four days?”

“I thought you said you were in control of when you came back?”

“For the most part, Gary’s time courier is a bit finicky sometimes,” Sara admitted. Nyssa rolled her eyes and pecked her cheek. “Oh, I have something for you.”

Nyssa let her go as she went for her duffle bag. “A momento from the 60s?”

“No, something I bought before I came here.”

“You really didn’t have to get me anything,” she protested.

“Oh, but I really did, close your eyes,” Sara requested as she stayed hunched over her duffle bag. “Are your eyes closed?”

“Yes,” she chuckled.

Nyssa rolled her eyes behind closed lids and waited until she was allowed to open them. She felt a small package get placed in her hands. When she was allowed to open her eyes, she found a tiny cylinder in her palms that was wrapped in tan paper and tied at either end with twine. Nyssa glanced up at her girlfriend with curious eyes and unwrapped the package.

“What did you do?”

“Just open it.”

Nyssa let out a nervous scoff and looked at the round black cylinder in her hands. There was a small metal latch on the side which she slid open and flicked up the box. Inside was a thin silver band adorned with malachite in the center. She gazed at the ring, almost too afraid to touch it. Her eyes danced across the dark greens lines that streaked the gem. Nyssa glanced up at Sara, a hopeful question on her tongue that she daren’t ask until she was sure it meant what she thought it meant.

“So, I wasn’t sure how I could tell you how I felt about becoming a parent. I was so scared, but I should have trusted that we’d be fine. Better than fine, actually. So, I was wondering if we were taking that step in our relationship, then why can’t we take this step, too?” Sara asked as she took the ring out of its box and held it up. Nyssa nodded and let her place the ring on her finger. “I promise, Nyssa, that no matter what happens, I will protect you both with my life.” Sara kissed the back of her hand and then pecked her on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

(Legends: 1977)

Cassie watched over the center console as their magical prisoner beat against the containment shield in the lab. She studied how she quickly paced around the room and kicked the shields with enough force that would have probably knocked any other person on their arse in a moment. Her attention was quickly drawn away as Ray- whose fault it was for trapping her- tried to vouch for their prisoner.

“I mean,” he began, “we can’t just leave her in there forever?”

Cassie nodded, a dark glare in her eyes she nursed her ribs. “You are on thin ice,” she hissed at him, “so I don’t think you’re really in any place to recommend what we need to do with her.” She stretched her arm, “Those punks were a bad influence on you.”

He instantly snarked back, “Oh, well, maybe you just don’t know as much about me as you think you do?”

She rolled her head to the side to look up at him, annoyance in her eyes as she stared daggers at him. Cassie knew the basics, it was everything one would suspect of a six-foot teddy bear. “You were an Eagle Scout, former CEO of Palmer Tech. Your favorite musical is “Singing in the Rain”. You’re allergic to cats-”

“And Grodd,” Zari piped in from the steps of the office.

“Okay, so you do know a lot.”

“Yup,” the assassin huffed.

“But you don’t know that I was the man,” he nervously began, “who helped Nora Darhk escape the Time Bureau.”

She tightened her jaw at the news, Cassie wasted so many hours in briefings with Ava about that fugitive, now she was more than pissed at her crewmate. “You what?”

“She’s not going to sleep with you, Haircut,” Mick finally commented.

“That is not why I did it-.”

“So that’s why you saw her when you were high on Unicorn Euphoria?” Cassie asked.

“I just believe she can be a better person,” he explained, threading a hand through his hair again. “Maybe I’m wrong. Maybe she’s a terrible, horrible monster.” Ray looked down at the console, watching as the former shapeshifter gave into being a prisoner once more. “But I believe she should be given the chance to find out.”

Cassie placed her fingers to the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. Something about Ray’s words felt truly genuine. While they could all tell he had an obvious crush on their former enemy, he seemed to really want to help her course-correct her life. Cassie pulled her hair out from its bun and fixed it back into a ponytail while Ray preached.

“Everyone else on this ship has been given a second chance. Why doesn’t she get one?”

Cassie considered his words and shook her head, “Look, you better not be wrong about her. Right now we need to deal with our current captive. She cannot stay on the ship.”

“Yeah, especially with Amaya’s face,” Zari agreed, “It’s really frickin’ creepy.”

“Yeah, so,” Mick called to their brooding “crewmate”, “You broke her, you fix her, weasel. Make her not Amaya.”

“Spell doesn’t work like that, womble,” he lazily bit back. “I took her powers away, but there’s nothing to reverse it. It’s like clipping an angel’s wings, you can’t exactly unclip them.”

“Fine, then we’ll deal with it later,” Cassie huffed, folding her arms. “We need to rest.”

“Yeah, I haven’t slept in two days and I really don’t want to admit how long it’s been since I’ve had a shower,” Zari mumbled on her way out.

Cassie heard Mick grumble something on his way out and watched as John partook in Sara’s old booze. She reflected on all of the stories she was told, how the Legends saved history and worked alongside the greats. In the tales, there was never any mention of how stubborn they were or how often they screwed up. Cassie held her head in her hands when she heard a sharp alarm on the center console go off. She jolted away and looked at the alert.

“Jesus,” she gasped.

“What’s going on, Gideon?” Ray asked.

“The magic tracker seems to have been triggered. There seems to be a new creature in the timeline. It seems that children have been disappearing from a summer camp called Camp Ogawa, Maine.”

“Looks like another fugitive, then,” she suggested to her captain.

“Shall I plot a course to 1995, then?”

“Yeah, and can you tell the others,” he requested.

“Of course, Captain Palmer.”

Ray smiled to himself and chuckled, “I’ll never get used to that.”

Cassie watched him leave for his quarters and rolled her eyes. “Neither will I,” she muttered under her breath.

“Too much adventure for you, love?” John asked from the captain’s desk.

Cassie turned around to face him, “I’m still slightly annoyed with Ray. He really screwed us with this fugitive,” she explained tapping the video feed of Charlie. “And you screwed us with the face you left her with.”

“She’s not Amaya.”

“It’s like putting down an animal you’ve already named,” she sighed, “Besides, it’s not my call.” Another sound rang out through the transparent enclosed room. Over the screen, they saw that Director Sharpe was calling once again. Cassie shook her head and answered it, “Hello Director Sharpe.”

“Miss Raakto,” she briefly greeted, “I’ve collected a list of anachronisms you should look at.”

“Okay, send them over.” Without an answer, Ava left the field of the camera. “You don’t have to board every time,” Cassie huffed as a door opened on the bridge. “Ava, thank you.”

As Ava held the files out, she pulled back and added, “I have to admit that you did do a great job in the 70s with the creature. Did you ever find out what it was?”

“It was a shapeshifter,” John told her, flipping his lighter open and closed. “Hey, Sharpie.”

“Constantine,” she shot back.

“Not so happy since you lost your bezzie mate?”

Ava’s eyes narrowed for a moment before relaxing and focusing back onto Cassie. “Anyway, didn’t give you too much trouble?”

“A few bumps and bruises but we’re fine,” Cassie answered, taking the file. “Actually, we might have run into a little problem,” she admitted, nervously thumbing through the papers.

“What kind of problem?”

“Well,” she began, looking back at John for help, but finding him no longer involved in the conversation or even in the room. “Hm. I’ll show you.” Cassie began towards the lab, catching a view of the camera footage still playing over the console as she led their protector to the lab. “So, how’s Nate been?”

“Very well,” she carefully began, “ What’s going on Miss Raakto?”

“Nothing bad, just weird.”

“As always with the Legends,” she huffed. “I actually have him and Gary leading the investigation into the magical creatures. You wouldn’t believe just how antsy he gets when there’s no action.”

“He must have been ready to start chaos of his own,” Cassie laughed. “What made you decide to pair him up with Gary?”

“They just became fast friends, besides it gives him- both of them something to do instead of bothering me.”

Cassie let out a small laugh and nodded, “Well, I’m glad he’s there because he’s kind of the reason we have a problem on the ship.”

“What’d he do?”

“Nothing, blame John.”

“Easy enough,” she joked.

She opened the door to the lab where Zari was watching their prisoner. Charlie was silent now- having given up on escaping or calling out for help. She was now in a dark blue jumpsuit, out of makeup and hair in tight braids. Her sleeves were rolled up to her shoulders and in pure white sneakers.

“Amaya?!” Ava asked, walking up to the imposter.

Cassie quickly reached out and stopped her by the cuff of her uniform.

“It just looks like her,” Zari explained.

“She’s the shapeshifter,” the youngest woman explained, letting go of Ava’s sleeve. “We found her in London.”

“Hmm…” Ava processed, “Hello?” The imposter turned her head to Ava with an annoying smirk on her face, “Not much of a talker, I see.”

“Oh, she talks,” Zari scoffed.

Suddenly, Charlie launched herself towards the shield and kicked it again, aiming straight for the Director’s face, “Go to Hell!” 

“That’s just her way of saying, “hello”,” she huffed.

“Oh, let me out of here, you BASTARDS!” she roared.

“She’s still adjusting to her new home.”

Charlie kicked the tray of food at Zari and punched the shield, breaking the skin of her knuckles. Drops of blood stained the shield, making it glitch and react to the new substance pressed against it. Charlie spat at Ava, her saliva dripping down as well.

“Maybe it’s the food?” Zari asked, looking at the tray.

“Wait, I thought you guys had Constantine here to send the other fugitives to hell?” Ava asked, ignoring Charlie’s violent actions.

“Well, she’s not exactly a bloodthirsty unicorn or an evil fairy godmother.”

“But you decided to keep her because…?” Ava began, looking back at Cassie and Zari before the idea dawned on her, “Oh, to exploit her knowledge of her former prisoners.”

“Yes, that is exactly the reason,” Cassie lied. “Isn’t that right Zari?”

“Yeah, yeah. Um, I’m- I’m gathering that intel as we speak.”

“I love the initiative, team,” Ava nodded.

“Yup,” Cassie nodded, “yup, yup, yup. Anyway, enough of that, you caught us at an interesting time. We’ve actually happened upon another magical creature in 1995, something to do with a camp up in Maine and missing children.”

“Sounds like something from a Stephen King novel.”

“Yeah, and this one needs round the clock surveillance” she began, directing the comment to Charlie, “so, would you like to join us on the mission?”

“And us would be?”

“Me, John, and Ray. Zari and Mick are staying on board.”

“I think Mick would terrify the campers,” their hacker agreed.

“Yeah, so we’re leaving him behind,” Cassie asked as she began towards the door, ”but there’s room for one more?”

Ava followed closely, watching Charlie out of the corner of her eye. “So, are you inviting me, Miss Raakto?”

Once she was out of the room, she nodded, “Yes, but only if you stop calling me that and use my first name like a normal person.”

“Okay,” Ava agreed. “I mean, I’m not great with kids, but-”

“I’m sure you’ll do a great job, from my mom’s account, you’re an amazing agent- err, director.”

Ava nodded and sighed, her eyes darting around the hallway, “Thank you, Cassandra.”

Cassie nodded, “So, you still want to join us?”

“Yes, I need a day away from the office,” she smiled. “But I’m still not entirely sure how I’m gonna relate to these kids.”

“Eh, just follow me.”

Ava nods and follows her, watching as she began to the bridge where Ray and John were waiting for them. John had his sleeves rolled up and his tie dangling around his neck. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, waiting until he was allowed to light up. His fingers wrapped around the fresh cigarette as he spotted the pair walk in, and slid it back into the pack. The last thing he wanted was to have a dirty smoke in his mouth. As Ava found her spot at the console, Ray began to brief the ground team. 

John smirked at her with surprise, and asked, “Joining us, are we?”

“Is that a problem?”

“Not for me, love,” he innocently mocked.

“Great,” Ray began in his usual cheery tone. “Because we are headed back to the ’90s to break into a place called Camp Ogawa,” he smiled and turned to Cassie, “ I loved summer camp. Everyone used to call me Kid Counselor!”

“Bet you took that as a compliment?”

“Well, because of my leadership skills, obviously.”

John turned away, almost feeling bad for the bloke’s naive charm and innocently conceded childhood. He caught Cassie’s eye and traded a glance with her. As Ray looked at the room, he noted the change in demeanor.

“Right, that’s why?” he tried to reassure himself.

“Mm-hm, yeah,” she quickly comforted.

“So, uh, any idea of what kind of foul beast we’re up against, then?” their fellow demon-slayer asked.

Gideon’s voice broke through and noted, “It seems that a series of movies, if you could even call them that, were based on the accounts of the campers called “Swamp Thang” staring a swamp monster as the creature that kidnapped the campers.”

“Yeah, so, according to the timeline, before the end of summer, several kids went missing, never to be seen again.

“Well, I happen to know a Swamp Thing or two; but then again, Maine is way too far North for that muppet.”

“Well, we used to use a buddy system,” Ray piped in, trying to lead the conversation again, “You know, to make sure everyone was safe… and this is where Nate would say, “I’m your buddy,” and we’d do a fist bump or a silly jig or-”

“Well, we are shorthanded, so you can partner up with John,” Cassie suggested.

John’s face almost went white before he covered up his annoyance with his usual snark and turned to the captain, “Oh, don’t worry, dreamboat, I’ve had stranger bedfellows than you. But, I’m not one to get all gussied up for a gig,” he tried to convince them.

Cassie raised her eyebrows and requested, “Gideon, can you make us four Camp Counselor uniforms?”

“Cas-”

“We need to blend in, John, so let’s get going!” Cassie smirked. Ray and Ava began towards the wardrobe to retrieve their uniforms. John quickly walked to her, disbelief still in his eyes. Cassie turned around and smiled at him, cutting him off before the question left his lips, “This is what it’s like to be on a team, sometimes you’ve gotta do things you don’t want to. So, let’s go, come on, it’ll be fun,” she suggested.

John huffed and followed her, grumbling all along the way.

Cassie followed Ray out into the woods, traveling until they got to the busy camps. There were buses and cars parked along the gravel and dirt roads, offloading young campers from as young as 10 to 14-year-olds. Old friends reconvened and messed around, young lovers met up one their parents were gone, and the counselors- real and fake- waited for their next direction from the camp runner. Cassie glanced up at Ray, a wide nostalgic smile spread across his face, as they stood in the middle of the camp. She turned to see John sulking as he took out his tie and began to put it on again, a smoke hanging out of his mouth. As he spotted her out of the corner of his eye, Constantine began to mutter to her around the cigarette.

“You may take my coat,” he grumbled, “but you will never take my-”

“Nope,” Cassie playfully sighed, taking the cigarette out of his mouth, “this is uber illegal, and lose the tie narc.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” John shook his head, but soon gave in, ripping off his tie and sunglasses, “Fine, one time, but only for the kids.”

“That’s what I like to hear, team!”

Ava looked down at Cassie, then to her outfit, “Are these necessary?”

“Come on,” Ray laughed, “Gideon made these from old photos so we could fit in.”

“Exactly, so, be nice or get out.”

Ava looked at John and shrugged, “Okay.”

As they turned around, she grabbed them by the back of their light blue polos, “Wait, wait, let’s just try to finish this as quickly as possible, okay?”

“Fine, but as long as I don’t have to wear these stupid short for more than two days,” she groaned. Ava picked at the khakis and then her shirt.

“At least we don’t have to wear Puritan clothes.”

“Puritan- when did you-? Never mind. We’ll go over your previous missions once this one’s over.”

Cassie rolled her eyes as an old woman called out to them, “Hey, what are you guys standing around for?”

Cassie spun around on her heels and quickly spouted, “Well, we are the new camp counselors. Sorry for showing up unannounced.”

“Okay, Energizer Bunny, the name’s Paula Cooper. I’m the director here. I’m a bit busy, so my right-hand man Chad Stephens is going to show you around. CHAD!”

A young man jogged over to them, although short in stature, he was a fairly attractive man with dark hair that matched his brown eyes. Instantly, Cassie could see that she was already beat with enthusiasm and energy as Chad smiled brightly at the director and Legends.

“What’s up?”

“Chad, you marble cut of prime beef,” Paula began, “give these new counselors the tour.”

“Cool, awesome, follow me,” he began in his chill tone, “I’ll give you the 411 on this place.” They followed him through from the entrance to the boathouse. “So, as you can see, Camp Ogawa is a miserable place and Paula runs it like a POW camp… Not!” he laughed.

Cassie rolled her eyes- feeling the same reaction from the other more unwilling companions- while Ray laughed. “God, not another 90’s joke.”

As Chad laughed at a chain of his own jokes and list of rules, Ray chuckled, “Come on, it’s like comic comfort food.”

“Sorry,” Chad interrupted, “but I couldn’t help but notice your lanyard, did you make it yourself?”

“Oh, yeah, thank you! Yeah, along with my 21 required merit badges, I also went on to get certification in nuclear science and dentistry.”

“Oh snap, I’ve got serious competition for coolest counselor this summer, huh?” They both laughed as Chad turned his attention to the others, his first question landing on Cassie. “So, what about you, got any special skills?”

She nodded, “A few, martial arts and polyglot.”

“Oh,” he nodded, suddenly jumping into an attack pose. “Hi-yah! Sorry, it’s just so fresh! It’s like Jackie Chan, you know?”

“It’s more fun with tools.”

“Must come in handy,” he tried to joke. “Anyway, let’s head over here, all right? I’m gonna assign you your cabins. It’s gonna be a heck of a summer!”

“Okay.”

Ray smiled at Chad and noted, “He’ll grow on you.”

“I get tired just looking at him, how does someone have that much energy?” Cas asked next to Ava.

“So, you two dudes are going to be assigned to the Newton Cabin and you lovely ladies will be in the Franklin Cabin, so a few rules, campers aren’t allowed out after our night activities and make sure you keep a close eye, we’ve been having some trouble keeping the campers in their cabins.”

“What do you mean?” Ava asked in her commanding Director tone.

Chad, a bit taken aback by her answered, “Well, you know how kids are, sneaking out for trouble.”

Ava furrowed her brows in confusion before Casies interrupted, “Yeah, I remember sneaking out with my cabin to scare the older girls. But that’s behind me now, we’ll make sure to keep them inside at night.”

“Awesome, that’s what I like to hear! So, Newton’s over there,” he gestured to the right, “Fourth from the end. Franklin is over on the other side, the second cabin. You guys are gonna join us in the counselor’s cabin for poker, right?”

“Of course, Eros,” John flirted.

Cassie walked away with Ava, leaving the boys to get to their own investigation. She curiously glanced up at her, watching as her features wavered from her usually confident demeanor. Her eyes seemed to shift from person to person, studying and taking in the differing personalities of the campers and counselors alike.

Cassie nudged her with her elbow and joked, “Relax, you look like you’ve got a stick up your a[ss]-”

“Language, Cassandra,” she interrupted, huffing at the statement. “I’m just not comfortable with kids, why did I even agree to join you guys?”

“Come on,” Cassie jibed, “it’ll be fun! We just need to be the fun camp counselors and, you know, hopefully, learn something about the monster that’s hunting down these kids.”

She jogged up to the door and opened it up, keeping the door open for her partner. In the room were five young campers, all differing in ages from probably eleven to the three freshmen. Cassie put on a wide smile and built up the peppy energy she had practiced while Ava stood in the corner.

“What’s up Franklin Cabin!?” she began, grabbing the girls’ attention. “We are in the house! I am Cas, and this is Ava. We are your camp counselors.” As she made her rounds to greet her campers, she suggested, “Now, I was thinking, we need a secret handshake. So, something, like, really cool that only we know!”  
As the girls chattered amongst themselves, Ava tugged her aside, “What are you doing?”

“Bonding,” she scoffed, glancing back at their campers.

“Well, how does that help us protect them against whatever’s napping them in the woods?”

“By doing this, we’re building bridges to question them and hopefully learn what’s happening,” she tried.

“This is ridiculous, we need to be more pragmatic than making friendship bracelets and secret handshakes or they’ll be gone,” she finished in a whisper.

“Ava-”

“We can go back to your childish games once we’ve caught the creature, okay?” Cassie rolled her eyes behind closed lids as Ava turned on her heels and made her way to the girls. “All right, ladies,” she began, “change in plan. Today we’re going to celebrate your first day of camp by using safety and discipline, got it?” Hearing those words made Cassie physically cringe. “Now, when I blow this whistle, you are to run- not walk- to your bunks.”

Ava blew the whistle, and every girl ran to their bunks, each too afraid to test Ava so early in their summer. Cassie glanced out of the window as she walked back to their original spot. Every berating phrase that ran through her head would probably diminish the little control they had over the girls, so she endured Ava’s iron fist and heavy militaristic tactics on these girls. It wasn’t until nightfall that she felt like she could even get a single word in. She slipped out of the cabin while Ava scared the campers to sleep, and quickly went to the counselor’s cabin to grab some booze. Avoiding the other’s game of poker and choosing not to question John’s whereabouts, she escaped to the porch and gazed out to the silent night in the woods. Cassie popped open the bottle on the edge of the deck’s fence and took a swig. From approaching footsteps, she took out Chad’s binoculars, swiped from the table next to her, and watched as Ava neared her.

“Well, look what we have here, finally terrified them into submission?”

Ava took the binoculars away from her and rolled her eyes, “Actually, they went to bed a lot easier than I expected.”

“Oh, I’m sure they did.”

Ignoring the statement, Ava continued over her, “You know, despite your attitude, I’m really glad I came.”

“My attitude, I- nevermind, okay, I’m glad I get to see a more human Ava here, too,” she joked, offering her a drink. She declined, seemingly wounded from Cassie’s words. “What? What?”

“I just… nevermind.”

“Did I say something?” she asked, not wanting to upset her boss.

She looked upon the young assassin, watching the way that her features showed pure worry, “I just, I never really had a childhood, or a life, really,” she began. “So, working with kids is not my forte.”

“I’m sorry that I upset you, what did I say that, like, reminded you?”

“The human and robot jokes.”

“Okay, I’ll refrain from them, then,” Cassie nodded, taking another swig from her bottle. “Can I ask why?”

“No,” she surely answered, “let’s just talk about the case at hand.”

“Okay,” she carefully agreed, averting her gaze from her partner. “You know, I kind of feel bad for the girls. We’re just ruining their summer. I mean, this is such an important time for growth and friendship.”

Ava looked at the young woman, surprised at her guilt and passion for this mission. “I didn’t realize you loved this whole camp thing,” she casually noted, taking Cassie’s bottle from the table and drinking from it.

She smiled in response and continued, “I know it seems like a surprise, but I was Color Captain, just like my mom, at her old camp.”

“Color Captain?” she chuckled, “I didn’t even realize Sara did that stuff?”

“It was the only thing mama let me do outside of their watch,” she smirked, reflecting on the memory, “Oh man, I just… huh, yeah, the camp was so much fun, it was the first place I learned how to fend off bullies. This girl, I can still remember her now, Bronte Russell, what a… she was so mean. She thought she was all that, but I proved that the Green team was way better.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“It was, yeah,” she chuckled to herself.

“Well, now we need to preserve our campers’ fun from the Swamp Thang,” she joked.

“Yeah, luckily they have us watching their cabin,” Cassie nodded in the direction of the old building, “and Constantine’s perimeter, so nothing should be able to get in.” Ava nodded, a question burning her tongue, trying to break through in curiosity, but she washed it back with another drink from Cassie’s bottle. “Should I just get you your own?”

“No, I just like to have a sip or two.” Ava handed the bottle back and sat down next to her. She watched the cabin intently, taking Chad’s binoculars to fiddle with them, bending them in and out.

“Ava,” an intense whisper broke through her slumber, “Ava, wake up, come on! We’re missing a camper!”

Ava sprung awake at the revelation, coming face to face with Cassie. ‘WHAT?!” she whispered back. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I recounted five times and we’re missing someone.”

“Shoot,” she hissed, quickly fixing her hair and getting into her uniform with her partner.

They went through and made sure the girls were on their way to the mess hall, hanging in the back to talk about what happened. Ava intently watched them, not wanting to lose another while Cassie panicked. Seeing the girls well ahead of them and happening on a density in the forest, she stopped and grabbed her arms, leaning down to her level.

“Relax, we will find her, keep your head on straight and we’ll catch whatever did this, Cas.” She let go and continued down the path, “Have some courage, that’s what your mom would say.”

Cassie nodded, spotting Constantine and Ray through the trees. “-we’re missing one of our young charges. His name is Zack or something.”

“Are you sure you didn’t miscount because, based on your whiskey cologne, I think you’re still drunk.”

“He’s right,” Cassie corrected, catching up with them.

“Yeah, a girl’s missing from our cabin, too. Even after I put the fear of God in them.”

“Something probably breached the barrier,” John huffed as he led the way to the barrier. 

“Obviously something went wrong with your spell,” Ray critiqued.

“My spell was designed to keep the monsters from getting in, not children getting out,” he muttered, studying the salt line he had made the day before.

“They must’ve snuck out last night,” Cassie huffed.

“Snuck out,” Ava asked, “why would they do that?”

She glanced at her and then to the boys, “To make out.”

“Well, I guess we should notify the camp director, then,” Ray suggested. “Cas?”

“Yeah, I’ll go with you.”

“Looks like it’s you and me Sharpie,” their demonologist noted.

“Yes, you two can fix this and maybe question the campers? We’ll join you later and see what we’ve found out.”

Sara rested against the porch of her cabin, waiting for Ava to question the next girl. John sauntered over, catching a glimpse of his teammate, and asked her, “What’s wrong love?”

“Let’s walk,” she huffed, vaulting herself over the beam and to the dirt. They walked to the picnic tables. “Ava’s tactics of interrogation aren’t working. It’s just making them close ranks, but she’s too damn stubborn to listen to me. Besides, whatever they aren’t telling us must mean that it’s something that will get them kicked out of camp. Did you find out anything from the boys?”

“They’re open books, well, if those books were written by hapless fools.”

“I just can’t think of a way to learn anything from these girls without somehow worming my way into their ranks.”

John looked upon her with a small smile, “I do believe that you’ve just sparked an idea there, Ms. Raakto. I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Just as well,'' she smiled, as Ava walked out of the cabin and over to them. “What’s up?”

“So,” she began, taking out her notepad and tapping the eraser of her pencil against it, “I’ve made an additional list of suspects I want to quest[ion]-”

“Ava-”

“Look, I know that you just want them to have fun, but we still have a job to protect them from that thing that’s hunting them down. And, these girls are just stonewalling us.”

“Look, I-”

“Counselor Ava?” one of their campers interrupted.

“Yes?”

“I’m ready to tell you what happened,” she began.

“I’m going to kill them!” Ava seethed from the murky lake waters.

“Okay, okay,” Cassie reassured her, leading the way back to their cabin with the other counselors. “Let’s get this shit off of you and regroup tomorrow,” she finished to the rest of the other legends. Cassie walked her to the door, holding it open as she swatted off the algae and pulled the leaves from her clothes and legs. “Ava, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she curtly responded, grabbing her clothes and heading to the bathroom. “They’re just monsters! I don’t know why you’re so adamant about preserving their fun?”

“I mean, I know you’re not going to laugh about it now, but maybe in the future, you’re going to remember that time you were a camp counselor and got tricked by a few kids into falling into the lake.” Ava peaked her head out of the door and glared at her. “Not now but in the future.”

She rolled her eyes and threw her wet clothes over the shower door, “I can’t even explain how furious I am. I- I think I might have an aneurysm.”

“Okay, come on, sleep it off and we can take it out on the kids later,” Cassie joked as she pulled the blanket up over her shoulders.

“We’re missing another camper,” Ray huffed as he walked with Cassie to the mess hall.

“Us, too.”

“That makes four, then.”

“They must be sneaking out to meet up and getting taken by the creature.”

John spun around and huffed, “Yeah, well, I don’t know about you lot, but I’m done sitting around here waiting for the monster to get another kid.”

“I agree,” Ava confirmed, “We should split up.”

“Okay,” Cassie agreed, “you boys check the woods for the missing kids. You and I will stand watch for any suspicious people of the swampy ki[nd]-”

“Hey, wait, buddy system!” Ray called after John.

Chad began towards Ava, talking about the incident last night. He turned around to the young Franklin girls at the picnic table. As the young counselor left, Cassie walked back to Ava, her back to the campers. 

“The only way we’re going to get any information from these girls is by infiltrating their clique.”

“Okay, so I’ll just waltz in as an adult and do stupid childish dares?”

“Yes, but not entirely looking like the Director of the Time Bureau,” Cassie offered, producing a bottle, “Constantine gave me a potion that can temporarily turn us into kids.”

Ava narrowed her eyes at the campers and then to her partner. “You’re kidding right?”

“No I[‘m]-”

“Even if it works, I wouldn’t know how to be a kid. I have no childhood memories,” she snapped.

~~~~~~~~~~

(Sara: Star City, 2034)

“You know, that assassin is a really good fighter,” Sara noted as Nyssa sat behind her. “I think she’s a great addition to the crew. I kind of wish I could go back and help them transition a bit more. I really regret leaving Ray in charge.”

“I thought he was a good guy,” she asked, rubbing some Biofreeze gel into her shoulder.

“Yeah, but not a good leader. He’s like a real-life Jolly Green Giant,” she joked, leaning back into her partner’s body.

“If you want me to help you, you need to sit up on your own,” she smiled, pecking her cheek. “You’re still tense, just relax,” Nyssa told her, pushing her shoulders down.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She screwed the lid back onto the bottle of blue gel and asked, “How was the mission, I never asked.”

“Great, I had a lot of fun with the Legends. You would not believe what it was like at Woodstock. I just wish we weren’t chasing around a bloodthirsty unicorn.”

“What did it look like, the unicorn?” Nyssa asked placing a kiss on the side of her neck, resting her chin over her other shoulder.

“It was beautiful. I almost couldn’t believe my eyes,” Sara began, wrapping her partner’s arms around her waist. “It was pure white, but then it ate a hippy’s heart.”

“Hmm… really ruins the magic.”

“Yeah,” they laughed. Sara sighed and looked at the ring on Nyssa’s finger. She brought her hand to her lips and kissed her knuckle above the small piece of malachite. “God, I always find myself reminiscing in the past, but whenever I think about my future, I just feel so… suffocated,” she whispered, placing her hand over her heart. “It just terrifies me.”

Nyssa tightened her arms around her and kissed the base of her spine, “I have something for you, I was just waiting for the right time to pass it on.” She let go and went to her bedside table, pulling out a parcel wrapped in thin brown paper. “Here, open it. It’s a gift from an old friend.” Sara cocked her head to the side and unwrapped the gift to reveal a book. “There’s some writing on the back.” Nyssa wrapped her arms back around Sara’s waist and pressed her lips against her shoulder.

“The Things They Carried?”

“It’s not from me.”

Sara opened the book to the back and read the message in black ink:

“If this finds its way to you, Sara, I just thought that you should know that despite where you came from, you were the best Black Canary we could have asked for. You inspired others to be trained in your place and I only wish Laurel and Quentin could see the legacy you left behind. They were more than proud of you, and so am I. You learned to lead a group of misfits when you thought no one back home cared about you and fought for everything you knew to be good. I just wish I could have told you this before you left. This will probably be the last thing I write to anyone. I have a limited amount of time before I have to go, but I just thought that you should know that you are irreplaceable.  
Your local vigilante, Ollie”

Sara let her hands drag over the words and let the silence echo through her head. Tears battled, deciding whether or not to fall. She read the message again and studied his signature before closing it, opening the front cover to see a sarcastic message scrawled on the cover, “Read the Book, Sara”. She laughed and cried at his words. In an almost uncontrollable rush, she closed the book and wiped away her tears, a mix of chuckles and sobs cracking through the almost silent room.

“Where’d you get this?” she choked.

“The other Laurel gave it to me back in 2019 for when or if you ever came back. They knew that if anyone could find you it’d be me.”

“You did a good job,” she smiled, drying the remaining tears. “Thank you.” After a few breaths Sara asked, “So, we’re heading out tomorrow?”

“Yes, Sandra’s already given me the place and time, so we’ll pick her up then.”

“Her?”

“Yes, apparently she’s really small but healthy. I would think that she’d be big like David, but I guess she’ll take after her mom.”

“Hmm… what’s their daughter’s name?”

“Cassandra.”

Sara nodded, now realizing her relationship to the new assassin on the Waverider.

~~~~~~~~~~

(Legends: Maine, 1995)

Cassie meandered over to Ava’s spot by the counselor’s cabin. She sat on the old now dulled and sunbleached table as her partner messed with a bracelet. “I thought you said friendship bracelets were childish? What’s going on, Ava, you can tell me.”

Ava looked down at the colorful rope in her hands and shrugged, “I guess I can’t really blame you. Sara probably never told you that I’m not really human.”

“What are you?” Cassie asked sliding off of the table and across her boss.

“I’m a copy of another person,” she bitterly huffed.

“A clone?” she tried to clarify, watching as Ava cringed at the words. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay. I still don’t really know what it means. I just don’t have any childhood memories or even real parents, just a couple of bad actors.” Cassie reached across the table and played with the end of the friendship bracelet as she continued, “I’m sorry for storming out. I really shouldn’t be acting like that. It’s not what I was programmed to do,” she shamefully joked.

The young Legend pushed both of her hands on the table and stood up. She slapped the table, violently grabbing her partner’s attention. “No more moping around, we’ve got a creature to catch. Come on,” she offered, reaching her hand out. Ava placed the bracelet in her outstretched palm and got up. “This is really good.”

“Thank you,” Ava almost lied, “I actually confiscated it from Alexis. And I wonder why people think I’m weird.”

“Hey,” John’s gruff voice cut through their earpieces. “I think we’ve ID’d the big bad here.”

“What is it?” she asked, wrapping the bracelet around her fingers.

“There’s a skin suit here.”

“Yes, something called a Striga,” Ray confirmed before reciting, “It’s a vampire witch that feeds off of the life force of children. Oh, but there’s some good news, sort of. It says that it feeds slowly and life draining takes a few days.”

“So the campers could still be alive?”

“All right, you boys scout out and other tracks or signs of the Striga thing. It’s on us to protect these girls. So, are you with me?” Cassie asked her, holding out the bottle.

Ava stood in the dark boathouse with Cassie. They looked down at the flask, silence filling the cramped room. She glanced at the young mercenary and asked, “I’m not sure. Has Constantine tested that yet?”

“He wouldn’t give us something that would jeopardize the mission,” she reassured her. Placing the flask back into her pocket she continued, “John just said that we drink it and I guess-”

“I’m still not sure, Cassandra.”

“Then I’ll take it and just follow along.”

“You’re really willing to trust the weird voodoo John makes?”

“Yeah, I know that he really cares about this mission,” Cassie divulged. “He would do anything to protect these kids, so I’m willing to do the same,” she finished, lifting the potion up to her lips. Once Cassie finished half of the bottle, she handed the flask to Ava who finished it off.

“How do you feel?”

“I think it’s a dud,” Cassie huffed, getting ready to leave the boathouse.

As she reached for the handle, the creaky wooden door swung open with Chad standing before them, livid. “Hey, what are you two doing out here?”

Cassie glanced at Ava, who now looked like a young girl about the age of their own campers. She spun around, realizing that Ava wouldn’t be much help to her. With no response of her own, she stood before the main counselor and waited for him to say anything at all.

“What cabin are you girls from?”

“Franklin.”

“Let’s go.” They followed him through the dark and to their cabin. “I’m very disappointed in your cabin. You have caused nothing but trouble. I know camp’s supposed to be fun, but we still have to be nice to our counselors and stay inside at night.” He opened the door to their cabin and let them in, silently walking back to his rounds.

~~~~~~~~~~

(Sara: Ireland, 2034)

If it weren’t for the stressful circumstances, Sara would have actually enjoyed the Irish highlands at dusk. But she stood on the windy hills with Nyssa and glanced at their surroundings. She apprehensively walked around their spot, trying to keep warm- and possibly rid of some energy. Even in her excitement, she wondered if this meant that she couldn’t go out with the Legends anymore. Sara covered her face with the lapel of her jacket.

She glanced up at her partner, “What time-”

“Soon,” she quickly answered, paying little attention to Sara.

Sara studied her expression, there was a mix of fear and excitement on her own face, as well. She had her hands balled up in the pocket of her maroon peacoat. It felt like there was too much time, but as she glanced at her watch, the former Legend realized that they had only been standing there for ten minutes. In the tense silence, Nyssa reached out for her partner and kissed her hand.

“She should be here soon,” she whispered.

“I love you, but I’m freezing,” Sara shivered.

Nyssa pulled her into her jacket, wrapping the fabric around her as her partner shivered against her body. She pecked the top of her head and watched the horizon for ay differences. 

“Maybe you should have worn a thicker coat,” a voice hummed over the wind.

“Sandra,” Nyssa chuckled, “the silent killer. We have her papers to get her across the border.”

“Who is she?” she directed to the young woman in Nyssa’s arms.

Sara turned around, “Sara, she’s my-”

“Beloved, yes. Thank you, both of you, I just know she’d be safer further away from me,” Sandra seemed to rationalize to herself as she looked down at the small bundle in her arms. She clenched her jaw, a quivering smile tugged at her lips as tears welled up in her dark and weathered eyes. Her fingers traced the soft skin of her baby’s cheek. Her eyebrows twitched as a tear fell down her cheek. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, placing a tender kiss against her daughter’s forehead before handing her to Nyssa, nodding as she bit the inside of her cheek. “Thank you,” she finished wiping the tears from her face.

“We will protect her with our lives, Sandra,” Nyssa promised with a quick nod. “You were always my greatest student.”

“And you were my favorite teacher,” she painfully chuckled, her tears still choking her. “Goodbye.”

She took one long look at her daughter- her eyes flicking between her teacher and Cassandra- before escaping to the night. Nyssa turned to Sara, taking a moment to hold the child close to her chest. They walked down the hill to the car by the road, not a word escaping their lips while the scene replayed in their minds. She gently placed Cassandra in the car seat before driving back to the private hangar 5 miles away. They took on new spots, Nyssa sitting in the back with Cassandra tucked in her seat and Sara sitting in the front- her hands gripping and relaxing against the steering wheel.

“I’m glad I ended the league,” Nyssa whispered, her eyes transfixed on the infant.

“Me, too.”

“I don’t want her to see that world.”

“I mean, we should at least teach her how to protect herself.”

“Of course, I promised to protect her,” Nyssa nodded. “And I will until my final breath.”

“Oh, before I forget,” Sara quietly opened the glove box and pulled out a small black beanie bat and placed it next Cassandra in the car seat.

“Why a bat?”

“They mean rebirth,” Sara explained.


End file.
